No One Else
by MiMiKKrY
Summary: Just to let everyone know I have a few more chapters ready, I just need to tweak them a bit before I post!
1. Part One: Chapter One

**A/S: Caliko is pronounced. Kaw-LEE-CO.**

Caliko fell from the mare, crying. Her hands were scraped and cut, as were her knees. She crawled to the edge of the river and vomited. Wiping her mouth she could hear Dagen's horse come to a stop somewhere behind her. He said nothing and made no move to get down.

She cried a little longer, then when she realized he wasn't going to come for her, she stood up. Wiping the tears from her eyes and the blood from her hands she turned to him.

"I prayed your past wouldn't catch up with you --"

"Who said they had anything to do with my past?" Caliko cried, tears burning in her eyes.

Dagen got of his horse and sat down on a rock beside the river. "We don't have long, Jameson will soon have half the army looking for you. But you remember now don't you?"

Caliko grabbed her head and fell to her knees, "Yes."

---------------------------------------

PART ONE

---------------------------------------

- -

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

---------------------------------------

A slim dark-haired, hazel-eyed girl sat looking at the cards in her hand. She knew she didn't stand a chance. After this she was out, and she would go hungry until she could gather up more stuff to trade for chips. "I'm out." She laid her cards down and stood up, 'Not even a pair.' She thought. "Night boys, I'll get you next time." She grabbed her very empty knapsack and turned to leave, walking into a boy wearing a dress coat and a top hat. "Shit!" She thought. Her night at the casino had gone from bad to worse. She had just ran smack into the leader of Tribe Circus.

Top Hat turned and glared at her. Then upon looking at what he saw, his glare turned evil. "Ha Ha, looks like I have an unhappy little girlie at my circus tonight. " He leaned in, his breathe smelling of liquor. "Why are you so unhappy girlie?"

Caliko took a step back and shouldered her bag. "I'm not, I have had fun, thanks for the show, but I am afraid it is past my bedtime." She smiled and started to walk around him.

"Not so fast, girlie." He pushed his cane into her chest. "Are you not going to be bad with me and stay up a little late? Maybe play a game or two?" He tossed a deck of cards into the air, they flew, scattering everywhere.

"I don't have any chips, and nothing to trade and I think you have a sign just over there that says "NO chips. NO service." Caliko pointed.

Top Hat looked her top from bottom. "I think I can come up with a game you'll like girlie. Haha." He jumped up, grabbed Caliko and slammed her down into a chair at a card table. "Move!" He yelled at the other players, who quickly grabbed their chips and left. He sat down across the table. "So, you have nothing to trade? I think you have A LOT to trade." Top Hat gathered the cards from the table, then shuffled them. "I'll make you a deal, you play a quick game with me and if you win, I'll give you back everything you lost tonight and then some." He leaned forward, "A perk of running the place. If I win, I get you, for the night. To play whatever little game I come up with." Top Hat sat back and grinned.

Caliko knew she was trapped. If she tried to leave, he'd catch her and get what he wanted anyway. But if she played and and won, maybe, just maybe, he would keep his word and she'd be free to go and have food to last her for awhile. She set her knapsack down. "Deal."


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

---------------------------------------

Caliko sat up on the bed and rubbed her head. She hurt everywhere. Her head ached, her eyes were blue and swollen, her jaw throbbed with pain. She ran her hand over her neck and felt the scratches that encirlced it. She wouldn't cry. She didn't last night. Not since her family died from the virus, had she cried.

She stood up and gathered her torn clothes from the ground and carefully dressed herself. She found herself in a room with barred windows containing only a dirty mattress. Caliko tried the door and found it locked. She beat her fist on it. Crying out, "Come on! Let me out! I played your game, now let me go!" But her cries went unnoticed.

Dizzy, she sat down in the corner of the room, the thought of sitting on the mattress made her shudder. She was getting hungry and already very thirsty. She wanted to get out of there and clean herself. Get the smell and feel of him off her body. She fought back the tears and thoughts of what her parents would think of their little girl, sitting there, hungry and broken. She stared out the dirty window, trying to concentrate on finding a way out and not on the thoughts that could drive her mad.

She heard a noise at the door and she stood up as quickly as she could, but kept herself in the corner, debating on if she should try to make an escape should the door be opened.

The door opened, but only far enough for whoever was on the other side to hastily toss a hunk of bread and a bottle of water in and quickly close it.

Caliko crossed over and grabbed the bottle, opened it, and drank nealry the entire bottle before stopping. The bread she left untouched and she returned to her corner and eased herself back down. Not so thirsty anymore, she laid her head back and stared once again out the window. As she concentrated on how to rid herself of this nightmarish place, her thoughts became muddled and thick and she slipped into a fitful sleep.

-------

"Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and Bacy!"

Startled, that she had fallen asleep, Caliko looked up, dread seeped over her.

Top Hat walked towards her and knelt down beside,. He grabbed her chin and forced it up and into better light. "Tsk. Tsk. If you would have played nicley last night, I would have played nicely too." He smirked.

Caliko pulled her face away from him. "You got what you wanted, you won your game, let me go."

Top Hat stood back up and chuckled. "I found myself a new trinket. And I'm not done playing with it yet. No, my little Trinkett, you'll stay here with me until I'm done with you." He smiled cruelly at her and walked to the door. "And next time I think you'd be smart in learning how to play nicely."


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

--------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE

--------------------------------------

How long she had been there, she wasn't sure. It could have been days or weeks. The time had horribly seemed to stop for Caliko. She was still in the horrid, dingy room, but she wasn't hungry anymore and the room had improved a little in it's comfort. She had learned to 'play nicely' with Top Hat and in return he fed her well and had allowed a bed and vanity to be placed in the room. Along with his idea of clothing.

He had taken her clothes away shortly after she had given in to him and replaced them with a pale pink and black corset, silver and black stripped short shorts, fishnet hose, and a pair of black buckle boots. He had also insisted she bleach her hair a horrible bleach blonde. He had also been kind enough to leave her with a mirror, but after Caliko had looked into it and saw what he had turned her into, she smashed it. She had payed dearly for that and still wore the fading bruises.

She sat on the bed, thumbing through an old magazine she had been allowed and watching the sky outside her windows darken. She wondered if he would come to her tonight. She liked the nights he didn't. She slept better. But lately, he had been coming more and more and staying longer and longer. Staying to talk to her, force conversation from her. Sometimes he would fall asleep holding her. When he did, Caliko envinsioned smothering him to death, but she had been warned of the consequences if she harmed him. Of the others who would avenge him. So she would lay there, forcing back the vomit always in the back of her throat and wait until he awoke, dressed, and left.

That night, though, Top Hat came early. He was the one who brought her her supper. He walked through the door caring a tray of food and drink which he set on the vanity. "HaHa!" He turned and faced Caliko on the bed. "Do I ever have surprise for Trinkett tonight!" (He had insisted on calling her Trinkett, as if she was just a cheap novelty.) "Did you know," he walked over to her and sat, he kissed her neck and ran a hand through her hair. "that tonight was your wedding night?"

Caliko's head shot up. "My what?"

"I thought on it and I decided I am going to marry you. I always wanted a woman like you. So I am going to have one. We're going to have a little 'ceromony' and a big party, and then of course, we'll have our honeymoon. But not in this room, I want you by me all the time. You'll be moved to my room. And I'll always have you by my side. My Trinkett, my favorite plaything." He laid back on the bed. "So go eat, we have a VERY big night. A VERY big performance to put-on."

Caliko could only look at him, she knew he was crazy, but this seemed too much. Then it hit her, he was going to take her out of the room. She was going to have a chance to get away. She laid down beside him and ran her hand across his chest, leaning towards him. "You're so good to me."

He grabbed her head and kissed her. Caliko pushed him away. "No," she smiled. "We have to wait for the honeymoon."

Top Hat pushed her hand off his chest. "Well then, come on, get a move on! Don't make me wait all night!"

Caliko stood up and walked to the tray and picked up an apple. She bit into it and sat on the edge of the vanity. She needed to start working on an escape plan. "So what do you have planned exactly for us tonight?" She took another bite.

"No, no, it would ruin the surprise and then I wouldn't have any fun." Top Hat said lazily from the bed, spinning his cane around over him.

"Damn." She thought. She took another bite then set the apple down. "I just can't eat. I'm too excited." She grinned at him.

Top Hat rolled from the bed and stood up, crossed the room, and grabbed her around the waist. "One more kiss for luck." She allowed it. He pulled her from the dresser and into him, releasing her from his kiss when she landed. Tightly, he grabbed her arm and went to the door. He knocked once and it opened.

------

Top Hat hadn't let her go since they left the room. And they had been surrounded by others as they had walked the stairs to the casino below. Caliko never saw her chance to make an escape. They had been married, on a platform in the casino, surrounded by both patrons and members of Tribe Circus. A cermony that included a lot of liquor and a drunken "Kazoo" (Tribe circus member.).

Top Hat shooed the Kazoo from the platform and raised his arm "HAHA!"

"HAHA!" The crowd replied.

"The cermony is not over! My new wife isn't a member of Tribe Circus yet, and we want it 'official'." He snarled the word 'official' as if it were a curse.

The crowd cheered him on.

Top Hat raised his arm again, this time the one holding Caliko's, "Do you see what is missing from my beautiful wife's arm?"

The crowd went silent. As if her arm being naked of anything was a crime.

"Her arm is missing the mark to show that she belong's to me...belongs to Tribe Circus!" He wrenched her arm down, nearly causing her to fall to her knees. She corrected herself and noticed others coming onto the platform. Three, large, strong looking men. She pulled on her arm, trying to pull herself free, not knowing what was going to happen next, but she desperatly did not want to find out. Top Hat let go and shoved her in the direction of the men, who caught her as she started to fall again. Their fast movements soon had her held on each side and one with his arm around her neck.

Top Hat approached them as Caliko struggled to free herself.

"I want you to always know who you belong to." He held up a box of matches. "If you run from me and try to hide, I want you to be easy to identify." He lit a match. The man on her left side, held her arm out to his leader. Top Hat blew the match out then pressed the red end into Caliko's forearm. Caliko cried out in pain and tried harder to save herself. "Stop fighting Trinkett. You'll only make me mess up and we'll have to cut it out and try again." He lit another match and blew it out. Again, he pressed it into her skin. Over and over until the letters, TC, were branded into her flesh on the underside of her left arm, just above the wrist.

When it was over, the men let her go and she fell to the ground, nursing her burnt arm. Still she didn't cry. She still fought back the tears and knew to cry over this would be silly, not after everything else she hadn't cried for.


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

-----------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR

-----------------------------------

Six months had past since Caliko's 'wedding night' and still she had not found a chance to escape. Top Hat kept her always at his side and in the rare cases where he couldn't, she was carefully watched. Even when he contracted the virus and lay hidden in secret from the rest of Tribe Circus, near death and delusional, he had her there by his side. She had prayed then for her to be on his death watch.. But no it wasn't to be, a tribe called the Mallrats had managed to find an antidote to the virus that unfortunately saved his life.

She longed more than anything to be free. She had even taken up the notion of killing herself. She had seriously considered it. Plotted how she would do it. It was the thought that lulled her to sleep each night. But now she feared that calming dream was taken from her.

She was late. By over three weeks. She doubted if Top Hat had noticed. She prayed he hadn't.

The nausea over came her again and she fought to not to show her discomfort.

She sat with Top Hat now, in a back room of the casino talking with some higher ranking members of Tribe Circus. There seemed to be some new unrest in the city. A Tribe calling themselves 'The Chosen' had taken over rule. Had set-up base in a Mall that Top Hat himself had tried to burn down, and they wanted the cooperation of all the tribes in the city. Top Hat planned on being far from cooperative. He planned on setting fire to the mall once again..

Caliko knew the plan wouldn't work. Any tribe that well organized was bound to have even more organized secruity. And didn't they have several ex-Locos? It was impossible and Caliko knew it. But maybe, this new tribe would take care of Top Hat for her.

-------

As predicted the plan Top Hat had worked out failed.

Instead of Top Hat burning the Mall down, the Chosen had beaten him to it and burned the casino.

The Chosen arrived early one morning, long before the sun had even risen. The casino was quit and empty, all of Tribe Circus asleep. Even the Kazoos set on watch dozed, the liquor they had shared had made their eyes heavy.

Caliko had just fallen asleep after another night of sharing a bed, and more, with Top Hat, when the door flew open and the robed Chosen flew in. They ripped Top Hat, naked, from his bed and bound his arms. They yelled for Caliko to dress herself, then pushed her out the door behind Top Hat.

In the casino, Caliko was once again shoved to the stage with Top Hat and thrown to the feet of a blue-haired man. Their leader or his Captain she guessed as she landed hard on her knees.

"Turn them around!" The man yelled.

Caliko was grabbed by her hair and forced to turn around. She saw that all of Tribe Circus was held by the Chosen.

"Here is your leader, naked before you, and his whore. I, Luetinent Luke, have been ordered by the Guardian to have you all placed under arrest. You are all unclean and defiers of The Cause. Your leader was offered an agreement of cooperation with the Guardian. A chance for all of you to learn and to know Zoot. He refused this offer, and so now you must pay! POWER AND CHAOS!"

"POWER AND CHAOS!" The Chosen replied.

The Kazoo's and Caliko were hearded into large trucks and taken away. She didn't know what became of Top Hat and nor did she care.


	5. Part One: Chapter Five

----------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE

----------------------------------

Caliko found herself pregnant and in a prision camp of The Chosen. It was horrible living. 50-60 kids housed in a metal barn that couldn't have housed more than a dozen or two cows. She slept on a mat on the floor surrounded by others and she stole what she could from the large containers of bread that arrived each day to nourish her body and the child growing inside her.

She guessed she was nearly five months along and she feared giving birth in this place. Her nightmares of the casino were replaced by nightmares of protecting her child.

Ocasionally, members of the Chosen took rounds of the building, taking away people. Some were rumored to have been sent to mines to work or farms. They always took away the pregnant mothers. And what was rumored to happen to them were unthinkable. Mothers giving birth only to have their babies ripped from them and never to be seen again. Stories of sacrifices to Zoot of newly-born infants.

Caliko knew she could no longer able hide her secret, and when The Chosen came next, she would go with them.

-------

The Chosen opened the locked doors and entered the barn. A cool breeze blew from outside. It felt great to Caliko, who was sitting on her mat, her shirt pulled up exposing her belly, sweat streaming down her face. Even though it was late fall, the barn was stiflingly hot.

Caliko rolled to her side, knowing her time had come. They would take her.

But perhaps she could hide it own more time. Quickly, she grabbed for the thin blankets piled under her head and rolling to her side, she packed them over and around her belly. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, keeping watch on the Chosen through her eyelashes.

Caliko watched as they started on the far side of the barn. She could see the sweat start to form on their foreheads as they walked the first row. At the end, a man, who was obviously in charge as he carried no gun or scythe as his companions did, pointed to a girl leaning against the wall. "You!" He jabbed his finger in her face, then pointed towards the door. The girl didn't put up a fight as some of the others had. She just pushed herself up from the wall and headed for the door.

The group carried on, the leader picking kids and sending them out the door. Closer and closer they came towards Caliko. At last, they started up her row, her heart quickened and the sweat poured down her face.

"You!" The man nudged her side with his boot. "Stand up!."

Caliko knew she had been caught. Slowly, she pulled herself up.

"When is your child due?" The man asked.

"In a few months." Caliko replied, pulling her shirt down, leaving her hand resting on her belly.

"Go!" He pointed towards the door. Caliko, looked at the faces around her. She had not befriended any of them, but she suddenly felt sad at leaving. She felt an over-whelming urge to fight to stay.

The leader was starting to get impatient. "Go!" He replied.

Caliko turned and took a trembling step. Her other foot followed and she found herself walking towards the door. What was to become of her? She walked down the row and out the door into the cool, afternoon air.

A Chosen guard quickly grabbed her arm as she crossed the threshhold and escorted her to a covered amry truck, and helped into the back. "Sit down and be quiet." He instructed.

Caliko did as she was told and sat down on a rough bench to the right. She looked around and saw that there were two other girls. She assumed they were from the the other buildings that housed the Chosen's prisioners in the camp. The girl across from her, a petite, red-head was crying silent tears.

After a few minutes, the tarp was dropped over the back of a truck, casting the girls into semi-darkness. The truck shook as it engine turned-over and it pulled away. To Caliko's surprise the girls were left unguarded. She looked behind her and out through a gap in the tarping to the road below. She knew they were going too fast for her child or possibly herself to survive a jump over the side.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" A blonde haired, very pregnant girl asked.

"A boy." The red-head shuddered as her cried became more audible.

"Boys, are nice, but I am hoping for a girl. Her daddy wanted a girl. What are you hoping for?" The blonde looked at Caliko.

Caliko glanced at the girl and looked away. "What does it matter? I'll never see my child anyway."

"You don't think the rumors are true do you?" The red-head asked, anxiously holding her belly. Her fear had stopped her tears for a moment. Both girls stared at Caliko, as if looking for reassurence that the horrors they had heard were nothing more than scary stories whispered in the night.

"How am I to know?" Caliko replied harshly.

This time the blonde threw her hands over her face and sobbed. The red-head joined her. Caliko listened in silence, watching the road fly past her through the tarping.

Eventually, the girls' crying died to nothing more tham an occasional shudder and snifle.With each bump, Caliko's hips ached with protest. She hoped they would stop soon, she was hungry, as they had not yet been given their daily food at the camp before being ushered into the truck.

-------

It was well after sunset when the truck finally did come to a stop. In less than a mintute after stopping, all three girls were ushered out of the truck. It looked to Caliko as if they were in some sort of small village. They were led to a small, white house.

In the house they were given food and a bed to sleep on. The food wasn't much, just some thin, plain oatmeal and some sort of powdered lemonade and the mattresses were hard and smelled. But that didn't matter to Caliko, nor did the fear of what would come in the morning, she was just to tired. Her eyes were heavy and it felt good to lay in a real bed. She would have been asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but the other girls started whispering as soon as the Chosen closed and locked the door to their room.

"Do you think this is where we were headed?" One asked, Caliko was unsure as it was too dark to see their faces.

"Do you think we'll have to get back into that truck?" The other asked.

Caliko realized they were talking to her. She ignored them. She wished she wouldn't have to get back into that truck in the morning, she hoped this was the end of their journey. But Caliko knew it wasn't


	6. Part One: Chapter Six

----------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX

----------------------------------

Caliko was roughly shaken awake the next morning. A guard thrust a bowl of stew in her hands. "Eat." He said, moving on to the other girls. "Wake up! Time to eat! We've got to get moving again soon!"

Caliko hastily devoured her food. It may have only been left-overs from the guards supper last night, but it was far better than the bread and other scraps she had lived on for the last few months. The pain had dulled a little in her back from not sleeping on the floor, but the pain in her hips were still there, and worsening by the moment. She hated the thought of the sitting another day day bouncy around in the truck.

After eating and being allowed to share a bottle of water, the girls found themselves once again ushered outside and onto the truck, but this time they were joined by two new girls. Caliko sat herself down further away from the others and tried to ignore their conversations. The truck's movements soon took its toll on Caliko's back and hips. She ached and wished she could have been pregnant in the time before the virus. She remembered when her aunt had been pregnant and how the two of them had sat on the couch watching television, her aunt's feet propped up on a cushy foot stool. She remembered how they had shared a bowl of ice cream on her aunt's swollen belly. How happy her uncle had been about the baby coming. How happy they all had been back then...

Caliko's thoughts were interupted by the truck's sudden stop. They hadn't been driving long, surely they hadn't come to their destination already? No, she could hear something going on outside. People yelling and running.

Suddenly the tarp was pulled away and Caliko sat blinking in the bright sunlight. She looked around her, there didn't seem to be any Chosen around, just ten or so kids staring at them as if in shock. She didn't know who these kids were, if they were Chosen or not, or just what they had planned for the girls.

-------

Who, they were, Caliko soon found out, were a restistance group calling themselves "The Rebels". They consisted of what remained of the tribe called the Mallrats and another tribe called the "Gaians". They had stopped the truck in hopes that it contained leaders of other tribes and were quite shocked to find it instead packed full of pregnant girls.

The Rebels took Caliko and the other girls back to village they had been to earlier that morning. When they arrvived, the girls were told they were free to go. Caliko had finally found her freedom, but what would she do with herself? The blonde and red headed girls, left immediately, they had homes and boyfriends to get back too. But where did Caliko have to go? She had only herself and this infant she carried. She sat down beside a tree at the edge of the village to think on where she should go. She wondered if she should stay here, or return to the city. The city, though, didn't seem safe anymore. But had it ever been safe after the virus?

"Hey!" Caliko stood up and walked over to a group of Rebels. Gathering courage, she walked up to the friendliest looking one. "I can't stay here, I need to get back to the city. Take me with you." The other Rebels, dispersed, leaving only Caliko and a tall, skinny guy with shoulder-length dread-locks.

"Take you back to the city? Why?"

"I can't stay here. I am better off in the city."

"Lady, no one is better off in the city. Haven't you heard? That place is a war-zone. No place to have a baby." He looked at her, leaning on his staff. "Where's the father?"

"Gone, and for good I hope."

"So you have no one?" He handed her a canteen, which Caliko happily accepted.

"Just myself," she replied, opening the canteen and taking a drink. "and that's all I need. Look, I am just asking you to take me to the city. Close to the city even, if that's what you want. Just, don't leave me here. I don't even know where I am." She handed the canteen back.

"Look --" He set the canteen down and studied her face. "What's your name?"

"Trin-- Caliko."

"Okay, Caliko, I'm Lynx. I'll --" He sighed. "I'll talk to Bray and the others and I'll see what I can do. But I am telling you, that city is the last place anyone should go. Let alone a pregnant mother."


	7. Part One: Chapter Seven

-----------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN

-----------------------------

Lynx dropped a blanket around Caliko's shoulders. "Here. And why are you over here by yourself? I have a fire over there for us. And I did manage to catch us some dinner in the stream, don't you smell it? Aren't you hungry?"

Lynx had kept his word and talked with Bray and the others. After much argument, it was decided that Lynx would take Caliko to the Gaians. She didn't like the idea, but the Rebels held strong on not taking her back to the city. Bray told her that if the Chosen found her, she would be right back where she started as a prisoner. And who really knew what the Guardian was up to with herding together all the pregnant mothers.

"No, not really. And I am fne over here by myself. I'm warm enough."

"You should eat, for the baby." He knelt down beside her. "I think you'll like it at the camp. It will be better than being locked up in a truck."

Caliko chuckled. "I have been locked up for so long, I almost don't know what to do with myself. I -- this is the most I have seen the outside in almost a year."

"A year! I would have died long before, you must be a strong woman." He stood up. "Come on, let's get you some food in your stomache, we had a long day today, and another to go through before we get to the camp." He reached down and grabbed her arm.

Caliko tore her arm away and falling backwards. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled.

"I was -- I just -- I'm going to go get some more firewood." Lynx stormed off into the forest.

Caliko rolled over wrapping the blanket around her. She didn't mean to snap at him. She was just so tired of being pulled around and told what to do. She wanted her freedom, and she still felt as if she was waiting for it.

-------

Lynx angerly grabbed at a branch. Why had he agreed to take her? Why had he even agreed to talk to Bray for her? What was it about this girl? He didn't like people from the city. The only reason he was helping the Mallrats was to ensure that The Chosen never made it as far as the camp, his home. He hated being cramped up in the outskirts of the city in a metal and concrete building. He hated the smell of the city. The filth that filled it. The very people who dwelled inside it. So what posessed him to help one of them? He turned and looked through the trees toward the fire and Caliko. 'There she is, still curled up far enough away from the fire to make her toes freeze tonight.' He thought. 'What happened to the father? Did the Chosen nab him too? No, she would be looking for him. What's Eagle going to do with her once I bring her? It should be okay since Bray is the one that sent her. But who is he to say who can come to our camp or not?'

Lynx headed back to the fire. After he set the wood down he reached over and grabbed a piece of fish he left sitting beside the fire. Sitting down he ate and staring at the girl laying too far away from the fire. He watched as Caliko adjusted her swollen body on the ground and coughed slightly. 'She needs a comfortable bed and warm clothes.' The mound on Caliko's stomache stirred. 'She needs to eat for that baby. She's nothing but bones she's so skinny.' "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" He waived the fish in the air. "I'm not a very good cook, but I'm sure its better than anything those robed crazies ever fed you. "

"If I eat, will you leave me alone in peace to sleep?" Caliko crankily replied.

"If you eat."

Caliko sighed, and clumsily pulled herself up and forced herself to stand. Her ankles throbbed with pain. 'At least the Chosen drove us around.' She thought bitterly. Walking over to Lynx, she took the food he held out for her and took a bite. "Happy now?"

"You should sit down, you need your rest, like I said, it'll be a long day tommorrow." He motioned for her to sit.

"Are you my nursemaid or my guide!" Caliko snapped.

Lynx jumped up throwing the fish to the ground and snatching the canteens from his bag. "We need water."

Caliko watched as he walked to the stream. She hadn't meant to be so rude. It was nice of him to take her to this Gaian Camp, but she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted from it. Well, she didn't need to wonder really. She knew now what men were all about and what they could do to a girl. The thoughts made her parnoid. She knew now how foolish she had been, to agree to go out into the wilderness with a guy she barely knew. She looked around for something to defend herself.

Lynx had left his knife laying beside his bag. Caliko glanced over at the stream. Lynx was bent over it, filling the canteens. She stood up and quitely grabbed the knife and sat back down, setting the knife behind her. She kept her eyes on Lynx's back. Watching as he filled both and replaced the lids. She watched as he turned around and walked back to the fire. She watched as he came toward her. She watched as reached out for her.

Caliko grabbed the knife and pressed it against his chest. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She dropped the knife when her eyes focused on Lynx's outstretched hand and the canteen it held.

Lynx swooped down and snatched up the knife. "What was that about? I was only going to give you some water." He crossed back over to his side of the fire and sat down.

Slowly, one by one, the tears slipped down Caliko's face. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She couldn't believe what she had become. Top Hat hadn't just raped her body and left it scarred, he had raped and scarred her heart and soul as well. What would her parents think? Her shoulders shuddered and she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her hands flew to cover her face.

Lynx watched for a moment, confused as to what he should do. He felt the need to go comfort her, but he was unsure if it would be welcomed. He watched as her shoulders rose and fell and the sobs freed themselves from Caliko's lips. He couldn't just sit here he decided. Lynx stood up and knelt down in front of Caliko. Carefully, he moved his hand under Caliko's chin. "What did the Chosen do to you?" He whispered to her.

Wiping her eyes, Caliko looked at him. "It wasn't the Chosen." She took a shuddering breath. "It was --" She couldn't say his name. The thought sickened her.

"Who?"

Caliko waived her arms around, gesturing to herself. "The jackass who did this to me!"

"The father?" He reached forward and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't--" Caliko said pushing his hand away.

"So what did he do?" Lynx shifted his legs and sat down in front of her.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't thinks it any of your business."

"Okay, Okay." Lynx said, waiving his hands in surrender. "I just, want you to know, whatever happened to you. It won't happen again."

Caliko looked up at him, her eyes filled with rage. "No,...it won't."


	8. Part One: Chapter Eight

-------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT

-------------------------------

"We'll have to cross this river. You see those rocks? I know its kinda far to jump, especially in your condition, but it's the only way across. The river gets worse up ahead and it's too deep back downriver."

Caliko looked at Lynx in disbelief. Why hadn't she just tried and find her own way back to the city? Why did she agree to go out to the wilderness with this crazy? "You gotta be crazy. There's no way I can do that."

"Well, you're going to have to try. It's not too deep though, if you fall in, only two or three feet at its deepest. Come on," He grabbed her carefully by the arm and helped her down the steep slope towards the river. "Careful!" Lynx hurriedly grabbed Caliko under the arms as she started to slip on the loose earth.

"You know, this is insane! Here I am pregnant and trekking through the wilderness." Caliko complained, slip/sliding her way down.

Lynx ignored her protests, shaking his head. Why hadn't he just left her and let her fend for herself. Any other city-dweller would have found themselves pinned to a tree and left for bear food if they had pulled a knife out on him. But yet, here he still was, guiding this rude and bitchy woman to his home. 'I just want to see the child be safe.' He told him self. 'It's better she has the child here than in the city.'

"Well, ferryman, are you going to just stand there looking like an idiot or show me how to get across?"

'I wonder how much is hormones and how much is her real self?' Lynx thought, jumping to the first rock and putting his hand out to help Caliko. She grabbed his hand and held it as she jumped. She landed on the rock, swaying a little. "Good, now this next one --" he jumped, "is a little further away. You'll have to really jump now." He turned and held his arms out to catch her.

Caliko took a moment to judge the distance. 'If I didn't have this beachball attached to me, I'd beat him across." She thought, starting to jump. She stopped herself, she hadn't quite worked up the nerve yet. "So how much further after we get over this mess, do we have to go?" She jumped and landed in Lynx's out-stretched arms.

Lynx made sure she was steadied before letting her go and skipping to the next one. "About an hour or so, and we better hurry, it's going to be cold tonight and I don't think you'd like another camp-out."

Caliko skipped the easy distance between the rocks and landed beside Lynx. "Why not? It was so fun last night." She moved around him and jumped for the next rock. She landed, but her feet slipped on the slick moss and she fell, splashing, into the river.

"Shit!" Lynx jumped into the river after her, pulling her up. The water was icy-cold and up to his waist and almost Caliko's chest. "Are you alright?"

Caliko was shivering. "Yes, damn you and your 'Let's skip over the river' idea!" She turned and angerly waded through the water to the other side. She climbed out of the river and out onto the bank. Lynx followed her.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out, stepping onto dry land.

"Huh?" Caliko looked down and saw her pants were torn and both knees bloody. "Damn." She bent over and looked at them. "I don't have any other clothes either."

"Don't worry about that now." Lynx took his knapsack off and set it down. He opened it and pulled out a blanket. "Here, wrap yourself up in this. I'm going to make us a fire, you need to dry off and warm up. Let me help you to the top."

Caliko took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I can get it myself I think, besides, you did a fine job keeping me dry." She trudged up the hill. Lynx could hear her mumbling to herself as he climbed behind her, ready to catch if she fell.

When they reached the top, Caliko threw herself down, red-faced and puffing. Lynx saw she was still shivering though. The day was turning cold and the sun was already beginning to set, ushering in an even colder night. "Stay here, I'll only be a minute and we'll have ourselves a fire. Oh, and uh, there's another blanket in here." He handed her the bag. "You should get out of those wet clothes.We'll hang them by the fire and let them dry." He felt himself start to turn red. "Just don't wrap yourself back up in that wet blanket." He hurried away to look for wood.

Caliko sat and debated. He was right. She should get out of these clothes. She looked around then pulled the blanket from the bag. 'Damn.' She thought as she pulled her shirt over her head. 'It's cold, and that creep is probably peeping through the branches.' Quickly, she wrapped herself in the dry blanket. She reached down and akwardly pulled off her wet boots and socks. Then she stood up, the rocks digging into her bare feet, and pulled off her pants. She made sure the blanket covered everything and folded the wet blanket to sit on.

In a few minutes, Lynx was back and soon had a fire going. This time, Caliko sat very near the fire. So close, her skin tingled from the heat of it. Lynx had constructed a tee-pee of branches and Caliko's wet clothes near the fire. Every so often he would switch her shirt or pants to facing the fire. "I hate to say it, but I think we're going to have to stay another night. These clothes won't be dry for awhile and I don't think you want to show up to the camp in nothing but a blanket." Lynx had opted to keep his wet clothes on and he was shivering in the cool air.

Caliko groaned at his suggestion, but he was right, she did want to be wearing something other than a blanket.

"I suppose, since I'm already wet, I'll hop back in and see if I can't catch us some fish." Lynx stood up.

"Fish, great." Caliko mumbled as Lynx disapeared down over the hill. She edged herself closer to the fire and yawned. She was so tired. Uncomfortable, she stood up, spreading the wet blanket down on the clearest looking ground near the fire and laid down, still keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around her. She closed her eyes, determined to only rest for a minute. She wasn't comfortable with falling asleep naked with just Lynx around.

-------

Lynx returned empty-handed back up the hill. The moon had risen and the fire died down. He walked towards it and tossed on another log. "Sorry, no luck." He turned to Caliko. She was sleeping, her right arm across her face and her right breast exposed, the blanket folded over. Lynx's face reddened and he looked away. He busied himself with seeing how dry her clothes were and on drying himself out. He sat by the fire, his back to Caliko. 'I should cover her up.' He thought, stirring the fire with a stick. 'But what if she wakes up and sees me? Shit.' He ran his hand over his face. 'Okay, I'll just go over there and flip the blanket over her and come back.' He stood up and remained there a moment before slowly walking towards Caliko, quickly he reached down and replaced the blanket. Caliko stirred in her sleep, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around her. Lynx returned to the fire. "I'll be glad when this is over." He said to himself as he laid down and fell asleep.


	9. Part One: Chapter Nine

------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE

------------------------------

But when they arrived late in the morning the next day, Lynx found himself not at all glad that his journey with Caliko was over. He knew he would have to return to the city.

Caliko looked around as they entered the clearing in the forest. It was unlike anything she ever could imagine existed outside of the movies. The Gaians had constructed a whole village from the forest around them. Their homes were placed in the very trees themselves. She was amazed at their ingenuity. She knew no city-kid could ever acomplish what they had.

He led Caliko down through the center of the camp, towards Eagle's home. With each step he felt himself wanting to stretch out these last few minutes with Caliko. He knew that when she was handed over to Eagle, he would say his goodbyes and leave. "There is Eagle's place." Lynx pointed.

"And this Eagle, your leader, she won't mind you dropping a pregnant girl on her front step?"

"No, not since Bray sent you." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Well, you made it."

"Yeah." Caliko replied as they climbed the steps to Eagle's treehouse.

-------

Some hours later, Lynx found himself returning to Eagle's.

"Eagle," Lynx started. He hesitated, not knowing quite how to put his request. "I want to stay here, at the camp."

Eagle, picking up a feather, turned around. "You do? Look, Lynx I know you're miserable there, but we need your help."

"No, its not that. I just think that I should stay here with Caliko, until she settles in. She'll need a place to stay. I think I should stay, at least, until I can build her a place. I don't want to abandon her." His face reddened.

"Lynx, that is very noble of you to want to help her. But I think she will only cause you trouble in the end. I'll never understand why Bray sent her. Who knows where she comes from or what is chasing after her. I think it would be best for you to return to Bray and the others. Leave her here. She'll be taken care of, and more than likey, she'll leave soon after the baby is born. I just hope she chooses to take the child with her when she does." Eagle put down the feather she had been playing with. "Now come on, we prepared a big feast to celebrate your safe return."

"Eagle, I don't want to disappoint you, or not take your advice, but I'm staying. I don't know what it is, but I feel like everything is telling me to stay here."

Eagle could tell his mind was set. "I don't agree with it Lynx, we really need all the help we can get out there to get rid of the Chosen. But, I see it on you, you're determined, so, fine, go ahead. Stay. She's your pet now."


	10. Part One: Chapter Ten

-----------------------------

CHAPTER TEN

-----------------------------

The Gaians had accepted Caliko for the most part and her child was due in a few weeks. She actually really enjoyed herself in their company.

Lynx had grown on her lately. He had been so kind to her, although he still hadn't managed to build her a place of her own. Caliko shared a tree house with a married couple named Fox and Dove and their toddler Happiness. Lynx spent much of his spare time with Caliko, and both Dove, Fox, and the rest of tribe suspected his real reasons for being so slow in building Caliko a house. "You sure you aren't lonely there all alone in that treehouse, _all by youself_?" Fox would tease Lynx who would merely smile and keep about his work.

Lynx could no longer deny his feelings for Caliko. He knew they had been planted the first day he met her, and as if Caliko were the sun, those seeds soon took sprout and grew and grew with every moment he spent in her radiance. But even though Caliko had been nicer to Lynx, he was unsure if she was ready to embrace another realtionship. So he kept his feelings to himself, but he didn't deny himself her prescence. Every evening he would go to Fox and Dove's home and sit with her as the light grew dark. They would talk and laugh and sometimes Caliko would press his hand on her belly so he could feel the baby move.

Oh that baby! Lynx desperatly wished he were its father and not some stranger who had seemingly left Caliko to struggle on her own. He wished the wall she kept around her heart would crumble and he could take her into his arms and protect them both. But no matter how strong the urge to do so became, Lynx repsected Caliko's distance and kept things at a 'safe' level.

He was sitting beside her now, their breathe showing in the cooling evening air. Caliko had her hands full, trying desperatly to finish her sewing project in the failing light. "I brought you something." Lynx said, pulling a cloth-wrapped package from his coat.

Caliko looked at him, puzzled. "Why did you bring my something?" She took the package from Lynx's hand and started to untie the string around it.

"Well, its for the baby really, you'll need them, I'm sure, since the baby is going to be born in the winter." He leaned back against the steps he was sitting on.

Caliko opened the package and pulled out a tiny pair of fur mocasins."Oh, they're so cute! Where did you get them?"

":I made them." He replied with a smile of pride and satisfaction that she had liked them.

"You made them?" Caliko looked again, carefully this time, taking in the craftmanship. "It's unbelievable, they're just so tiny." Caliko looked at Lynx, then suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank-you so much," she whispered, "You've been so kind to me." She let go, keeping her arms hung loosley over his shoulders. They stared at eachother.

Lynx couldn't hold himself back anymore, not when she was this close. He leaned towards her, keeping his eyes on hers, and gently kissed her lips.

Caliko felt the warmth of his mouth on hers. She stared in his brown eyes, caught, unable to make herself move back. Lynx released her lips but kept himself face to face with her, their foreheads nearly touching. "Can I kiss you again?" Caliko nodded, her hair falling across her face. Lynx gently brushed it away before kissing her again, this time a little more forcefully, his tongue nudging her lips to open. His hand slid from her face to her neck, holding her there as their tongues played against eachother. He pulled away, his other hand had found its way to her side. He felt the baby move under Caliko's flesh. He looked down, studying the mound. He ran his hand across it, feeling the hardness of it. He looked back up into Caliko's eyes. "I don't think I have to tell you, " He ran his hand from her stomache up to her shoulder and back down her arm with the back of his hand, "But I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be a father for your baby--" He professed, the words spilling, uncontrolled from his lips.

Caliko smiled and chuckled, letting her arms and body slip away from Lynx. "I...don't know what to say." She looked down, picking the mocasins up from where the lay between them. She let her hands run across the hide and into the mocasin itself, feeling the soft fur that lined it.

"Please say something." Lynx begged grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

"I swore --- I --- A long time ago," Caliko started, unable to get the words straight in her mind. "I decided I would never let a man hurt me again. I don't want to hurt anymore." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." She looked away, removing her hand from his grip.

"I'll never hurt you." He grabbed for her hand again and reached up and turned her head back to his. "Give me a chance." He whispered.

Caliko stood up. "I should have stopped you when you first kissed me." She turned and headed up the steps. Over her shoulder she said, "You don't want me."

"Wait! Please!" Lynx quickly stood. He was a few steps below her now and her head was level with his. "I want more than a relationship with you." He started to reach for her, but this time stopped himself. "I just want to hold you, keep you safe. What I'm asking is for you to marry me."

Caliko spun around. "Marry you?"

He moved up the steps toward her. "Marry me and I swear Caliko, you'll never be scared and alone again. I'll be a good provider, I'll love that baby. I'll love you."

"Marry you..." Caliko tested the words. Playing with the thought. Yes, she had feelings for him, but she knew she could never fulfill a vital part of marriage... "I can't. I don't want sex. I don't know if I ever will. That's unfair."

"Sex? This isn't about sex, Caliko. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. If I wanted sex I wouldn't be asking you to marry me."

Caliko stared hard at the wooden step she stood on. He wanted to marry her. He loved her. Was he crazy? She thought back to her last marriage. She shuddered. "You have no idea what I have been through." She spoke quietly, closing her eyes, forcing the past from her thoughts.

"No, I don't, but I want to know. I want to understand your hurt and make it better if I can."

She looked into his eyes. "You'll never understand. I'm sorry, but I don't want this." Caliko turned and walked to the top of the stairs. "Thanks for the mocasins. Goodnight." She pushed open the door and shut Lynx out.


	11. Part One: Chapter Eleven

--------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN

--------------------------------

She ran down the streets, holding the bundle close to her chest. She could hear the sound of his laughter echoing behind her. She needed to get away, she needed to find safety. She ran and ran, her lungs burning for air. She knew if she stopped he would get her. 'No!' She cried as she stumbled, the bundle slipping from her hands. With a dull thud, it landed in front of her. She bent over to pick it up, blood slowly oozing across the dirty pavement. The baby's face was hidden to her behind the red, red blood that ran down, puddling to the ground. It seemed so much for such a tiny body.

"Triiiinkett!" His voice called from behind her, closer now.

'No!' She tried to run again, but her feet were stuck to the ground, stuck in the blood that ran from her child.

"Triiiinkett! HaHa!" He was so close now. She pulled hard, her feet finally free. She commanded her legs to run and they did.

She was running down the streets again. She turned a corner and down a narrow alley. The alley was full of green light, she knew she was safe. She reached a door and threw it open. A man stood in the doorway, he grabbed the child from her. "NO!" she cried again, reaching for her baby.

It was so far away.

"Triiiinkett!"

"Caliko, look!" The man in the doorway said to her. She looked where he had pulled away the blanket, she couldn't see the child's face in the bright light, but she knew the blood was gone. Her baby was whole. "Caliko, come on!" The man pulled her through the door, slamming it shut behind them.

She was in a world of green light. There was nothing but silence, Top Hat's voice had ended with the closed door. She felt her baby being pressed into her arms. She looked to see who had saved her.

"Lynx." She whispered in her sleep, rolling over.

Caliko awoke the next morning feeling tired and achey, the dream forgotten. She sat up and looked out her window. There, on the window sill, were the mocasins. "Lynx." she whispered, picking them up. 'You did the right thing.' She told herself. She knew he loved her, but she also knew that a marriage without a physical love would soon fail to be enough for Lynx and he would resort to finding it else where. She tossed the mocasins back on the sill. 'He can talk about his love all he wants, but give him time and he would have found 'love' elsewhere. And where would that leave me?' She stood and stretched. 'You did the right thing, Caliko.' She told herself again.'You don't need a man.' She quickly made her bed and hurried outside to help Dove prepare breakfast.

"Morning." Dove said as she tossed lard into an iron skillet placed on the coals of a fire. "Lynx was here early this morning, he left you a letter. Looked like he was leaving. He had his knapsack packed full anyway." Dove reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter before cracking eggs into a bowl. "Hapiness, put those eggs down!" She scolded.

Caliko looked at the letter in her hand. 'CALIKO' was scrawled on the front. Her knees began to tremble as Dove's words settled in. She felt herself become dizzy. 'Leaving?' she thought. She sat down on the very steps where she and Lynx had kissed and, hands shaking, she opened the letter.

Caliko,

I'm sorry. You're right I don't know what happened to you. I should have left you alone. I can't say how sorry I am about last night. I'm going back to the city, I have to make sure they never get you again. After that, I think I'll move on. You can have my house. I promised you a home and I won't fail you. I said my goodbyes this morning. I'm sorry I didn't say it to you. This letter was the only way I could. Goodbye.

Lynx.

Fear gripped her, the dream remembered. He had saved her. Lynx had saved her in her dreams. He had saved the baby too. She rubbed her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she see before? Or at least last night? How could she not have known she needed him? She loved him?She should have known it, it had played at her mind, just out of recognition of what it was, for months. What was she going to do now? Lynx was her support. Dove and Fox were great, but he was the one she waited for and needed. He was the one that made her feel safe.

She stood up and ran to Dove. "How long ago did he leave?"

Dove stopped stirring the eggs in the skillet and looked at Caliko. "About an hour or two."

Caliko turned and ran as fast as she could up the steps. She didn't have time to waste. He was so far ahead of her. Quickly she threw a blanket, water, and food into a bag and ran back outside. "Which way to the city?" She cried.

Dove pointed east. "Why? What are you doing? You can't go after him! Sit down before you go into labor." Dove grabbed Caliko's hand, trying to settle her down.

"No!" Caliko pulled away. "I've made a mistake! I have to find him!"

"Wait, let me get Fox, he's in the field, he'll bring him back for you. Just sit down and stay here."

"No, Dove," Caliko said firmly and calmly. "You don't understand, I need to get himself myself."

"But, what about the baby?"

"I'll be fine." Caliko kissed Hapiness on the head and set off.

"Caliko!" Dove called. She stood wringing her hands, not knowing what to do. "Take the horse at least, I don't know if its any better, but at least you won't be running after him." Dove ran to house and pulled down the saddle and tack. She ran to the corral where Fox's grey stud stood munching on his hay. Quickly she saddled him and led him over to Caliko.

"Are you sure?" Caliko asked as Dove boosted her up and into the saddle.

"Yes, Fox won't mind. Be careful." Dove handed Caliko her bag. Caliko bent down and hugged Dove, then turned the horse and urged him into a run.

-------

Lynx turned and looked back at the river he had crossed and thought on his journey with Caliko. He chuckled as he relived her falling into the water. How he had seen her bare breast that night. How beautiful she had been sleeping there, the blanket pulled down, the moon exposing her perfect body. Her hand across her face... 'Stop it!' He told himself. "She doesn't want you.' He hurried up the slope and on towards the city.

-------

Caliko leaned in the saddle, panting. Why hadn't she caught up with him yet? She remembered coming this way on their journey here. Where was he? The horse stomped an impatient foot on the ground. Caliko patted him gently on his neck and set him to a walk.

-------

Lynx stopped. He swore he heard a horse neigh not to far away. He slid from view into the trees and waited to see who was following him.

Into a small clearing in the forest, a grey horse stepped, its rider swaying with the horses movements.

Lynx quietly moved a branch to get a better view.

He knew that horse -- 'Caliko!' He dropped his bag and ran towards her. "Caliko!"

"Lynx," Caliko responded, quietly. "I don't want --UGH" she groaned.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Lynx grabbed the reins and steadied the horse. Caliko's face looked pale, dark circles had formed under her eyes. "Caliko? What's wrong?"

She reached out for him and slid from the horse into his arms. "The baby..."


	12. Part One: Chapter Twelve

---------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE

---------------------------------

Caliko sat in the morning sun, holding her newborn daughter.

"What are you going to call her?" Lynx asked, smoothing the infant's dark brown hair.

Caliko smiled. "Well, since her daddy is a Gaian, we should call her Oriel."

Lynx grinned. "You were coming back for me."

"I realized how wrong I was about you. How much I need you. I'm sorry, and if you'll have me, uh, I mean, us, yes, I'll marry you." Caliko looked down at her new daughter and kissed her tiny hand.

"Why did you tell me no?" Lynx stared at Caliko.

Caliko looked up and met Lynx's eyes. "I was scared," she whispered.

Lynx placed his arms around Caliko and the baby and kissed Caliko's forehead. "I know you were." he said into her hair. They sat there, in their silence and closeness, watching Oriel sleep. "Can I see her?" Caliko carefully handed Oriel to Lynx. "Well, well, little one." Lynx kissed her dark hair. "Everyone's waited a long time to see you. We just didn't expect you to come in the middle the forest. I suppose you really are a Gaian." He shifted the baby and grabbed Caliko's hand. "Your Mommy wants to know if I'll still marry her. What do you think?" He sqeezed Caliko's hand."Do you think you'd like to have me as your Daddy?"

-------

Caliko and Lynx were married a few days later in front of the tribe, making Caliko a wife again and a member of the Gaians. It was nothing like her first wedding and Lynx was nothing like her first husband. He worshipped both Caliko and Oriel. Eagle gave Lynx permission to stay with his new family and settle into married life.

The conflict with the Chosen was over and most of the Gaians who had helped the Rebels returned home. Eagle, though, returned to the city, pregnant, to Bray. The Gaians went about their lives although there was already another war playing itself out in the city. But to Caliko and Lynx, the world outside the forest didn't exist. For the first time since the virus, Caliko felt happy and free. She had a family again. Lynx and she grew to love each other more and more as the days past and Oriel grew and thrived in the fresh enviroment and love that surrounded her. Their world finally seemed at peace.


	13. Part Two: Chapter One

--------------------------------

PART TWO

--------------------------------

- - -

-------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

-------------------------------

The hot sun burned overhead, its heat seeping through Lynx's shirt and searing into his skin. He leaned back on his knees, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked down the rows of the field he was busy trying to save from the sun. The Gaians would go hungry this winter if these crops could not be saved. He reached down and pulled another one of the many weeds that seemed to thrive while the crops wilted and browned.

He heard the footsteps coming from behind him. He turned, looking over his shoulder, surprised to see Caliko and Oriel slowly walking towards them, their heads bent in the hot sun. "Hey!" He called, waving a hand. Oriel quickened her steps and ran towards Lynx.

"Daddy!" Oriel threw her arms around him. He held her there, smelling the sunshine in her hair. "Hot." Oriel said pushing him away.

Lynx chuckled and stood up, kissing Caliko on her head. "What brings you out to the depths of hell?"

Caliko smiled and held up a canteen of water. "A man cannot live on work alone. Dove and I brought your guys dinner. We set it up over there." She pointed to the trees. Lynx saw Dove waving at them from the back of a wagon. Lynx returned the wave. "Come on everyone! You've earned a break!" Caliko called to the others in the field.

Lynx put his arm around Caliko and the couple walked towards the welcome shade of the trees. "You should have been called 'Grasshopper', Oriel, now stop chasing the poor things and come on." Lynx held his hand out to her.

"Hold me!" Oriel held up her hands, her face tanned and dirty. Lynx picked her up and balanced her on his hip.

"It's too hot for my little bird, isn't it?" Lynx had never been happier since marrying Caliko. Things had not been picture perfect, but their arguments never lasted long, Lynx's cool and gentle nature easily put out Caliko's firey temper. He felt Oriel was really his child and although he secretly wished for a child of his own, he knew no one would ever take the space Oriel filled in his heart. Caliko never mentioned Oriel's father or her past before the Chosen had taken her prisioner, something that Lynx tried not to let bother him, even though he felt a married couple should share everything. But as little as she told him, he made up for it. He told her how he came to join the Gaians, what his family was like before the virus, even how he hated his third grade teacher. Caliko would ask questions here and there and make comments on his stories, but she never gave anything back.

The family entered the cool shade of the trees and Lynx set Oriel down, who ran over to Hapiness and soon the pair were interested in chasing a lizard. Dove handed him his dinner and he sat down against a tree and watched his wife as she helped dole out dinner to the workers.

When everyone was finally fed, Caliko came and sat beside him. "I'll miss you."

Lynx grinned even though a quick jab of sadness peirced his heart. Caliko rarely expressed her feelings concerning Lynx. Her way of defending herself, Lynx had always assumed. "I'll miss you both." He was leaving in the morning with others to check on a few of the smaller factions of the tribe who wished to live a more 'with nature' lifestyle. Out of the handful of smaller tribes, only one had made any contact with the main tribe in weeks. "I'll be back in a few days." He had regretted volunteering to go, but he had played 'happy-husband' too long and he knew it was time to start doing more than tending the fields. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Caliko stood and walked to the wagon.

"I hate the thought of them leaving." Dove said, busy putting away the left-overs. Fox was leaving the next day as well.

Caliko looked back at Lynx, who was now dozing in the shade. She nodded her head.

"But I enjoy the night before and the night he gets back!" Dove smiled slyly at Caliko and then laughed. "I already have Hapiness staying with Buck and Cherry." She winked at Caliko, sat down on the end of the wagon, and opened a canteen. "What do you two have planned?"

Caliko just smiled at her and looked down.

"You're so shy Caliko!" Dove nudged her shoulder and handed her the canteen.

That night, Lynx lay in bed, listening to Caliko breathe beside him. She allowed him to hold her, while they fell asleep, but soon she would pry away his arms and curl herself away from him. He wanted to do more than hold her each night, but Caliko, he knew, still wasn't ready for that step. Just being allowed to hold her and find her still in bed with him in the mornings was a triumph for Lynx. After their marriage, Caliko had moved into his home, but she still choose to sleep on the floor beside the crib instead of the bed. It took him weeks to get her to lay with him. A few more weeks for her to allow him to hold her. But it was months before he ever woke up in the morning to find his wife still beside him. Some mornings he would find her beside the crib, or outside, sleeping against the steps, once he even found her sleeping on the ground beside the campfire. He was patient and tried his hardest to be understanding, he knew marrying Caliko wouldn't be easy, but here he was wearing thin. He loved her, but he wanted to love her in a different way as well. He looked at Caliko in the light cast by the moon. He wanted to touch her. He knew if he did, she would cry out and the nightmares would come. She never talked about her dreams, just lay in bed and cry. If Lynx tried to comfort her, she would allow it, but she would lay stiff and cold under his warm and caring arms.

"Do you ever think we rushed into this?" Caliko's voice cut through the night, breaking Lynx's thoughts.

"Rushed? -- What?" Lynx was surprised to find her still awake.

"Marrying me, do you think we rushed into it?"

Lynx pushed himself up, his head over Caliko's chest. "No." He gently ran his hand down her face. "Do you?" He pushed his dreads behind his ears, one fell back down across his face. Caliko lifted her hand, closed it as if unsure she should touch him, then brushed the hair back in place. Her eyes met Lynx's and she held his glance, then looked away, staring out the window.

"I know what you want. I'm laying here beside you, how can I not know what you want." Caliko's eyes flashed back to Lynx's, judging his reaction, before returning to the window. "I don't know what to do." She whispered.

Lynx looked at her, blinking his eyes, confused. He sighed and layed his chin on his chest, his hair falling down around his face, "Will you ever feel safe with me?"

Caliko chuckled, regretting starting the conversation, and continued to look out the window. Would she? She knew he should give him what he wanted, it was only fair. She closed her eyes, squinting them hard.

She took a deep breathe before turning her head back to Lynx. She put her hand under Lynx's chin and lifted is head. She looked into his eyes and forced a smile. "I already do." She grabbed his hair and gently pulled his head towards her's and kissed him.

He kissed her back, happy and pleased at the attention she was giving him. Caliko ran her tongue across his lips, teasing him. He opened his mouth and let her tongue join his. He could feel himself start to grow, pushing against her thigh.

Caliko ran a hand down his chest to his stomache and back up to his neck. Lynx moved away from her touch, letting her mouth slip from his. "Tickled." he said, bending his head back to hers, grabbing for her hand. He kissed her again and let his kisses move down to her neck.

Caliko's hand found the back of his neck and held it as he moved down further, nearing her chest.

Lynx could hear Caliko's heart pounding. He put a hand against her chest, feeling her heart's fast thump-thump beneath it. He looked up at her face. It was turned away from him, looking once again out the window. "Are you okay?"

Caliko swallowed and turned her head, forcing another smile. "Uh-huh." She lifted a shakey hand and ran it down his face.

He grabbed her hand. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine." Caliko sat up, grabbed his shoulders and threw him down to the bed. She threw a leg over him, straddling him. "See, just fine." She bent down and kissed him, her arms still holding down his shoulders.

Lynx kissed her back, his hands moving up under her shirt. He slowly felt his way to her chest, gently running his hand over her breasts. Caliko sat back and pulled off her shirt. Lynx sat up with her and wrapped his arms around her bare back and kissed her breasts. Caliko put her hands on his neck and rested her chin on his head.

She concentrated on breathing normally, tried to resist the urge to push him away. She could feel his tongue on her bare skin, feel him growing even larger beneath her. Caliko bit her lip, trying her hardest not to scream. She kept her eyes tightly closed, willing the tears to stay away. She needed to do this for him. She needed to repay everything he had done for her.

Lynx gently laid her back down on the bed and fumbled with removing his pants. He finally managed the buttons and pulled them down, exposing himself to her. He rolled over and kneeled beside her. "Are you sure?"

Caliko pulled him over her and kissed him in response because she knew trying to answer with words would only bring tears.

Lynx carefully nudged her legs apart and slipped his own in between. He grabbed her hands, "Are you sure?" He asked again.

Caliko, her eyes shut, didn't answer.

"Caliko?" He ran a finger down her face and felt the warm tears that flooded from her eyes. "Oh, Caliko!" He moved his body off Caliko and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Why didn't you stop me?" Lynx felt her shudder. "Shh, shh. I'm sorry. I should have known better."

"I--ju--just wan--anted to make you happy." Caliko choked.

"I am happy." Lynx lied. Yes, he was happy, but he so desperatly needed her more.

"But every--everything you've done for--"

"I've done because I love you, not becasue I was trying to 'buy' you."

"It's no--not--not fair for you."

"Not fair? What's not _fair_ is what whatever happened to make you this way. What's not _fair_ is that a beautiful girl can't live her life for the demons in her past. What's not _fair_ is that I'm powerless to do anything to change it." He let her go and stood up, buttoning his pants. "I love you Caliko, but if you won't ever let me in...yeah, maybe we did rush things. You tell me you don't want to talk about your past, that you don't want to relive it, but every day you do anyway. Why not let me relive it with you? Let me show you that what's happened will never happen again." He grabbed a shirt and his coat. "I don't want to ever force you to do anything Caliko, but I can't stick around and watch you suffer like this when you won't even let me help." He pulled on the shirt and coat. He picked up her shirt where it lay on the floor and sat on the bed. "While I'm gone, you can make the descion on what to do." He layed the shirt beside her. "I love you, but this has got to stop." Lynx leaned over and kissed her head and stood once again.

"Where are you going?" Caliko asked, sitting up, covering herself with her shirt.

"Outside, I think I'll sleep out there tonight, you need to think." He grabbed his boots and walked out of the room.

Caliko could hear the door creak open and close and it quietly click shut behind him. She could hear his footsteps on the steps. She pulled her shirt over head and crawled out of bed. She wanted to follow him, but knew she couldn't, so she instead went to Oriel's crib and laid down beside it.


	14. Part Two: Chapter Two

-----------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

-----------------------------------

Lynx awoke early the next morning and felt for Caliko beside him. It took him a minute to open his eyes and realize he wasn't in bed and a few more seconds to remember why. "Oh, damn." He said sitting up and rubbing his face. He had fallen asleep last night in the small lean-to kept for hay. He knew he had better get up and pack the rest of his belongings and meet the others before they left without him, but he was almost afraid to return home, afraid to hear if Caliko had come to a decision. He pulled some hay from his hair and stood up. He thought since he was already in the lean-to he would toss the animals some hay, so he grabbed the pitchfork left leaning against the wall and set to it.

After he fed the animals, Lynx reluctantly left the secruity of the lean-to and headed for the house, hoping no one would see him sneaking, from the hay shed, home.

Caliko was already awake and had a fire going when Lynx approached their home. She stood up from where she crouched by the fire and grabbed a bucket and headed for the river to get some water, not wanting to speak to Lynx. "Oriel is still asleep." She said as she walked past him.

Lynx looked at her as headed away. He wanted to grab her and shake her. Make her realize how stupid she was being. But he let her go, he knew he could never really hurt her, no matter how tempted he sometimes was. He walked up the steps and into the house, he crossed the room to Oriel's crib. Lynx looked in at the brown-haired minituare of his wife and smiled, putting a hand down to run a finger delicatley across her cheek. She stirred and rolled over, still not quite ready to wake up. He left her alone and went in to the bedroom. There Lynx grabbed his knapsack and tossed in a few things that would he need for the trip then returned back outside.

Caliko still hadn't yet returned with the water, so Lynx sat down on the steps and waited. They may be arguing, but he wanted a proper farewell before he left.

It was more than a few minutes before she finally returned, lugging the full bucket beside her. She set it down beside the fire and busied herself with making breakfast, still ignoring Lynx completely.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Lynx finally broke the silence.

"I was waiting for you." Caliko said, dropping potatoes and onions into a skillet.

"Well?"

Caliko stopped and looked at him. "What is there to say?" She started cracking eggs into a bowl.

Lynx stood up and walked to Caliko, he grabbed the bowl and set it down and looked at her in the face. "What is there to say? I slept outside in the hay shed last night. You tried to seduce me even though you hated it. You won't tell me what's going on in that head of yours and in a few minutes I'm going to be gone for a week and all you can say 'What is there to say?'!"

Caliko turned herself away from him and walked to the house. "I need to get Oriel up."

"So you aren't going to talk to me before I go?"

"I have nothing to say now. Be careful and I'll see you in a week." Caliko walked up the stairs and into the house.

"ARGH!" Lynx yelled, furious. He kicked Caliko's bucket and the water splashed everywhere. "DAMMIT!" He yelled as he picked up the bucket and headed down to the river to fill it up. "She's driving me fucking crazy!" He said to himself. "I just want to shake the shit out of her!" He walked down the slope to the river and dropped the bucket in and pulled it out filled. He plopped himself down on the rocks and put his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fox stood behind him, canteens in his hand.

Lynx looked up. "Do you ever think marrying Dove was a mistake?"

Fox filled a canteen and slowly put the lid on. "No, but Dove isn't Caliko." He looked at Lynx. "I lived with her, I know how she is...and I wasn't married to her. Couldn't imagine trying to get any closer to her than she allows...and that's not arm's length." He filled his other canteen. "Dove saw you coming from the shed this morning, how long have you been sleeping there?"

Lynx rubbed his face. "Just last night. We--uh--we had a fight."

"Well, I have never had to sleep outside, but there have been nights I've slept on the floor." Fox smiled and sat down beside his friend. "Fights are what happen. You live with a person, know everything about them, and eventually you just get annoyed and you fight, don't worry, it'll blow over. She'll miss you so much by the time you get back, she'll be begging you to sleep in the house."

"Sure." Lynx smiled, unconvinced. He stood up. "Well, they can't miss us if we never go. We should go tell the girls 'bye' and meet up with the others."

The guys walked back to their homes. Lynx looked around for Caliko, but didn't see her. He guessed she was still in the house, so he set the bucket on the ground beside the fire. He noticed the potatoes were burning in the skillet, so he pulled the skillet off the flames and placed it on the large stump Caliko used as a table. "Caliko?" He called.

Caliko came to the door holding Oriel.

"I'm leaving." Lynx walked over to the steps and grabbed his pack. "Can I kiss Oriel goodbye?"

Caliko nodded and Lynx climbed the steps towards them. She held Oriel out to Lynx who took her in his arms. "I'm going Little Bird." He kissed her on the cheek and pressed her against him. "I'll miss you." He handed her back to Caliko and stood there. He wanted to hug Caliko goodbye and kiss her, but he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted. So he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be back in a few days."

Caliko nodded her head and turned to go back into the house as Lynx walked down the steps and away.


	15. Part Two: Chapter Three

------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE

------------------------------

**A/N: I choose to not include the Technos or Amber's return to the Gaian's in this story. I needed the Gaian's to remain at the camp and not leave after Pride's death. The desicion to do so was hard thought upon, as I am a true believer of authenticity and wanted to stay true to The Tribe's plot-lines, but in order to stick with my intentions for this story, they needed to be altered**.

Caliko bit her lip and scanned the valley below her. 'Still no sign.' She sat back down on a fallen tree trunk and continued waiting. It had been almost eight weeks since Lynx, Fox, and the others had left and they still hadn't returned, nor had there been any word from them or the tribes they had been sent out to check on.

The last few weeks, Caliko had begun leaving Oriel with Dove in the mornings and came here, to the ridge near the camp, and stayed all day, continously scanning the horizons for her husband and his companions.

"Up here again Caliko?" a voice called from behind her.

She turned, startled, and saw Hawk, the Gaian leader climbing the hill towards her. She didn't reply, but turned her head back to the valley, her eyes still searching. He came to a stop beside her and looked out over the valley. Hawk turned and looked the other direction, back towards the camp. "You can see the sea and just make out the city from here. It's beautiful, I never really stopped to take a look up here before. Do you mind if I sit?"

Caliko nodded her head and moved over for him.

Hawk sat down beside her. "Do you ever regret leaving the city?"

Caliko shook her head, her eyes still on the valley.

"Ah, well, good." He took an apple from his pocket and pressed it into Caliko's hand. "Dove says you've been coming here every morning. She also says she doesn't think you've been eating."

Caliko shrugged, blinked her eyes, and set the apple on the tree, beside her.

"I have a problem, Caliko." Hawk kicked a rock beside his foot then turned towards Caliko. "Do you think you've learned a lot from us here? Enough to survive on your own?"

Caliko turned her head slowly to Hawk. "Don't throw Oriel out...I don't know how I would take care of her. She's a true Gaian, born here--"

"No, no Caliko...I'm not going to throw you two out of the tribe, you're a part of it now. I just can't send anymore people out to look for your husband. No one has yet returned and the smaller tribes haven't sent us any word...I--I _want_ to find them Caliko. I just can't spare anymore people."

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them scanning the valley, hoping to see their missing coming into focus on the horizon.

"But, I can spare two people..." Hawk looked at Caliko. "If you were willing to come with me."

Caliko stood up and walked to the rocky edge of the ridge and looked down at the sheer drop below her. "Do you even think we would find them?" She turned and looked at Hawk. "Everyone seems to have given up hope." She turned back to the valley.

"I don't know. But, you must feel he's still out there if you come here waiting for him everyday." Hawk looked down at his hands, the guilt was sweeping over him again. He had felt horrible ever since the the group had failed to return and it was getting worse with every passing day. He felt guilty that he had such little 'control' over his tribe. That he had managed to virtually loose a third of his tribe and he didn't know what had become of them. He felt guilt over the fathers, mothers, husbands and wives that just seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"What would I do with Oriel? What if I never came back?" She walked towards Hawk.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You do have a child to take care of.." Hawk picked up the apple and handed it to her. "I'll see you at the camp." He stood and walked down the hill.

Caliko stood there and rolled the apple between her hands. She took one look at the valley and confirmed that Lynx wasn't coming home before calling after Hawk. "I'll come with you!"

-------

The tribe wasn't happy about their leader leaving, but Hawk insisted. He even threaten to step down if they wouldn't allow him the freedom of going.

Dove reluctently agreed to take Oriel for Caliko. It wasn't that she didn't want her husband found, it just seemed to her, that in this uncertain world, he was more than likely dead and gone, as she knew Fox would never just leave her. She had started to slowly accept this and she couldn't stand to loose Caliko as well, but in the end, she knew that Caliko would never be happy, just hoping and praying Lynx would come back to her.

So, three days after the desicion was made, Caliko kissed her daughter goodbye, swore she would return , then, one last time, climbed the ridge.

-------

She stood there, staring into the rising sun, desperatly looking for Lynx. "I'm coming. I'll find you." She picked a dead leaf off the fallen tree. "We have so much to talk about." She let the leaf go in the breeze. She hoped with all her beig that she would find him...she _knew_ she would find him. There was no other option.


	16. Part Two: Chapter Four

--------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR

--------------------------------------

**A/N: I am none to happy with this chapter...depending on your reviews I may or may not change it. As I have mentioned before, I have two very different endings to this story and still am unable to decide on which to use, this one is sort of the 'fork in the road', so to speak. I hope you enjoy it even though I am still undecided. **

Hawk and Caliko had been travelling for three days when they stumbled upon the remains of a camp, well hidden in a forest.

"This is where Geko and his family were said to be." Hawk said as he jumped of his horse and looked around.

"It looks likes its been deserted for months." Caliko followed him and slid off her mare.

A makeshift shack was pulled up from it's supports and now stood leaning, crazily on it's side. A rotted carcass of some animal hung from a tree, the rest of it's body had long since detached and fallen to the ground below.

"What do you think it was?" Caliko covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve and bent over the rotting remains.

"A dog, from the shape of it's skull." Hawk nudged it's head with his boot.

"What happened, do you think?" Caliko asked, walking over to the shack and looking into the open door.

"I don't know." Hawk walked over to a tree. "Come here. Look at this."

Caliko walked over to him and looked at the trunk. "What is it?" She looked at the symbol, crudely carved into the tree.

"I've never seen it before." He backed away from the tree and walked towards his horse. "I say we get out of here, no one here anyway."

Caliko followed him and climbed back on her horse and the two left the remains of Geko's camp behind them.

-------

That night they camped in the trees a few hours away from Geko's camp. They had decided to not have a fire as they wanted to remain as hidden, to whoever may be in the area, as they could. They sat in silence munching on hard bread and some wild onions Caliko had managed to find, listening to the horses feed on the sparse grass around them.

"Another two days and we'll be where Joy and Karma were last reported to be camping. They were the last of the tribes we heard from and that was two weeks before Lynx and the others left. After that, we never heard or saw them. They normally stay the spring out by themselves, but come back in time to help with the gathering of the crops and the hay cutting." Hawk said as he laid back on his saddle, tossing his last bit of bread to the horses.

"You don't expect to find them there do you?" Caliko laid herself down and covered her arms with her jacket.

"I don't know what to expect."

-------

They found Karma and Joy's camp deserted as well. Their tent shredded and belongings thrown about.

"Look around at the trees, see if you can find that symbol." Hawk said, soon after they arrived and it became evident that no one was there either.

They searched every tree and soon they found another carved into a pine. It was the same as they had found at Geko's.

"I just don't understand, where could they have all gone?" Caliko said, her arms outstretched."Why destroy everything and leave? Why didn't they just come back after they found Geko's?" She threw herself down to the ground, exhausted, and no closer to finding Lynx.

"They didn't just leave," Hawk ran his fingers over the carving. "They wouldn't just leave." He sighed and leaned his head agianst the trunk. "I think someone took them."

Caliko jumped up. "Who?"

"I don't know. They can't have taken too many people, or word would have gotten to us by now. Maybe they were slave traders...no, slavery isn't big in the city anymore. Maybe over the mountains though...I don't know, it just doesn't make any sense." He hit his fist against the trunk. "Maybe we should go back."

"Go back!" Caliko stormed over to Hawk and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.

"All we've managed to find were destroyed camps and carvings...do you want to chance going home and finding the same there?"

She let him go, knowing he was right, that they should return to the camp and let the other's know what they had found. What if she returned and her daughter was missing?

-------

"Tamik told me his dog had puppies last time I visited the farm --"

"Oh, no you don't!" Caliko interupted, sqeezing Lynx's hand. "Oriel doesn't need a puppy _I'll_ end up taking care of."

"Every child should have a puppy." Lynx looked playfully at her. "Come on, didn't you have a puppy when you were growing up?"

"No, I had a hamster."

"_Hamster_? What kind of pet is that?" Lynx asked, genuinly shocked.

"If you can find a hamster, she can have a hamster."

"A hamster..." Lynx repeated, "I don't know where to find a hamster...but I know where to find puppies..." He grinned at her, his eyes shinning. "Ah, come on." He put his arm around her hip, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her head. "Please...imagine them, playing together, Oriel sitting on the steps throwing a ball..."

"Puppy messses, chewed belongings..."

"Pleeease." He whined into her hair, mimicking Oriel.

Caliko looked up at him and smiled. "Is this puppy for Oriel or you?"

"So we can get a puppy?"

"You had to beg for your puppy too, as a child, didn't you?" Caliko mock-glared at him.

"Four years of practice under my belt." he replied.

"_Wake up_!" Caliko was shaken awake from her dreams. "Be quiet...listen."

Caliko's eyes focused on Hawk and as her hearing seperated itself from her dreamworld, she heard the sound of many people and horses not far away. Quickly she sat up, nearly causing Hawk's head to collide with hers. "Where?" She whispered as she quietly pulled herself to a stand.

"Over there.'" Hawk grabbed her hand and the two ran towards the noise, leaving the horses behind.

They crept silently through the trees to the end of the the little hollow they had slept in, over a ditch, and up a slight hill. They crawled on their bellies to the top of the hill and looked out over an abandoned field. Fires blazed brightly and voices called and laughed.

"Lynx?" Caliko whispered, looking hopefully out over the crowd.

Hawk shook his head 'no'. "Stay here, I'm going to get a better look." He started over the hill, then stopped and crawled back. "If something happens and they see me, run back to the horses and go home, don't stick around to find out if they're friends. Understand?"

Caliko nodded her head and Hawk left her. She watched in silence as he crept away and edged the camp. She kept alert, listening for sounds of someone approaching and tried to count the many wagons and carts. She soon lost track of Hawk as he slipped closer to the camp.

"Stand-up, slowly" A voice commanded from behind her.


	17. Part Two: Chapter Five

------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE

------------------------------

Caliko kept her head straight and did as she was instructed.

"Put your hands on your head."

She interlaced her fingers and placed them upon her head.

"Turn around, slowly."

She did and met her captor face to face. In the light thrown by the distant fires, she could see he was younger than she, blonde haired and wide eyed. The gun he held in his hand was shaking. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Who are you?" Caliko replied, her confidence returning. She let her hands fall back to her sides.

"Put your hands back or I'll shoot!"

"Okay, okay." She returned her hands to her head. "But you didn't answer my question."

The sounds of a struggle broke out behind them in the camp. The boy turned his attention from Caliko and towards the noise. She knew Hawk had been found.

Caliko took the oppurtunity and shoved the boy, hard, to the ground. She grabbed his gun and threw it before running back to the safety of the trees.

She stayed, just hidden from view, and watched the boy, she had promised Hawk she would leave, but she couldn't.

"That wasn't fair!" The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. "Oh! Marco's gun! He'll kill me!" He stood up and started searching the ground for the missing gun, this time making no attempt to wipe away the tears that ran down his face.

Caliko was confused, what tribe would send out a child like this to keep guard? She made her descion and ran from the trees, grabbing the gun from where she had thrown it. "Come here! Your hands up."

The boy, turned around, frightened.

"Come here." Caliko repeated, raising the gun higher so that he knew she meant business. He walked towards her, slowly raising his hands. She grabbed him around the neck and pressed the gun into his back. "What's your name?"

"Jochen." The boy cried.

"Come on, Jochen, we're going to take a walk." She led him up the hill and towards the camp.

When they had reached the outer circle of the camp Caliko called out "You have my friend and I have Jochen! Return my friend or I'll shoot him!"

There was a group sitting beside a wagon, finishing their dinner. They looked up, surprised when Caliko called out. A girl set down her plate and ran towards a large camping wagon in the middle of the caravan. Caliko continued forward closer to the light of the nearest fire, but still keeping herself from coming directly into the camp. She didn't want to put herself in a position to be surrounded, nor did she want to have to prove her threat about Jochen.

"Caliko! Let him go! It's been a misunderstanding!" Hawk was walking towards her, a short, stocky boy beside him.

Caliko looked around. Was it? Were they playing a trick on her? "Are you safe, Hawk?" She called out, re-positioning her grip on Jochen, letting it slack a little.

"Yes, I am safe. These are friends."

"Do you know them?"

"We're the Gypsy's...we're uh, traders and entertainers." The stocky boy called.

"Marco!" Jochen called out. "Marco, she's gonna shoot me!"

"No, she's not! _Caliko,_ _put down the gun._" Hawk walked up to Caliko and pulled Jochen away from her and grabbed the gun. He turned to Marco, "You must excuse her, she's," He looked over his shoulder at Caliko. "Been through a lot." He turned back to Marco. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Hawk handed him the gun.

"And you must excuse my brother, ma'am." Marco signaled for Jochen to come by him. "He knows better than to go off and play defender." Marco looked at Caliko, "Now ma'am, would you like to join me in my home and have some dinner?"

Caliko shook her head. "No, I must get the horses."

"They'll be fine for a while Caliko, Marco has some information for us." Hawk gently put his arm around Caliko's shoulders and led her to Marco's wagon.

-------

Caliko stared, without touching, the food before her. Her stomache would not allow her to eat and her head throbbed, hard against her brain as she tried to listen to Hawk and Marco, who were deep in conversation, discussing the current disappearences. The Gypsy's it seems were from the other side of the mountains. They had travelled here in hopes of finding refuge from the wars raging between native tribes. Many of their tribe had simply disapeared, much in the same way members of the Gaians had vavnished, leaving only remins of the camps and the same strange insignia left in their wake.

"We had hoped once we crossed the mountains that the disapearences would stop." Marco said, lifting his glass to his lips.

"They didn't?" Hawk questioned, watching Jochen shovel his food into his mouth.

"No, we have lost two since we crossed."

"And you have no idea who it is? Or why?"

"We have our suspicions." Marco turned to Caliko. "Is the food bad, Ma'am?"

Caliko looked up at him, as an icy chill ran over her skin. "Huh?"

"The food? Is it not to your liking?" Everyone turned their attention to Caliko and her untouched plate.

"No, it is fine, I am just listening...Who do you think is doing this?" She sat up straigther and picked at her food.

"Well, they call themselves 'The Executioners", they are a disloyal group of Jameson's army."

"Jameson's Army?" Hawk asked.

"From Durentoo..." Marco looked back and forth between Caliko and Hawk "You do know of Durentoo?"

Caliko shook her head 'no' and set down her spoon.

"You live this close to the mountains and you don't know? It seems that the mountains provide more of a buffer than I thought."

"I didn't ask for a geography lesson, who are the Executioners and did they take my husband and why?" Caliko burst out, she was tired and not feeling well.

"You don't look so well Caliko." Hawk reached out and touched her arm, he felt her flesh searing with heat. "Caliko, you are burning up."

Caliko looked at Hawk, her head slowly increasing it's throbbing pressure. 'I am fine, just worried."

"It's late, how about I set the two of you up in a tent or something? We can finish this in the morning, besides, you'll probabley be safer here than out there by yourselves." Marco stood up and then pointed at Jochen "See, Jochen has already gotten the right idea."

Jochen was asleep, his head resting upon the table, fork still in hand.

"Thank-you, I will leave Caliko, she seems to be over-tired, and I will return to our camp and gather our horses. Is that okay, Caliko?" Hawk looked at Caliko, who tried to return his look and object, but found she could do neither, so she leaned forward and put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

She felt herself being picked up and carried and then laid down somewhere soft and warm. She saw Hawk's face floating over her and in and out of the light, sometimes mingling with Marco's and sometime's it seemed to her that Lynx was hovering just out of reach behind everyone else and no matter how loudly she screamed and how hard she struggled she never could get herself up and to him. Nor did he ever come any nearer.


	18. Part Two: Chapter Six

-------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX

-------------------------------

Caliko finally recovered from her fever a few days later. She protested Hawk returning to the Gaian's without her, but the both knew that she needed rest that did not include a few days ride on a horse.. Marco offered to take Caliko to the outskirts of the city as long as she provided direction. After hearing about the city, the Gypsy's decided they would try their luck entertaining there for awhile. So Caliko was now perched atop a wagon beside Marco, wishing the caravan to go faster.

"I never did hear the rest about these "Executioners", who are they?" Caliko asked Marco.

Marco smiled and chuckled a little. "Well, that is a story that would be wasted on such a beautiful day as this...it is a story to be told after supper is finished and the fire has died down." He winked at her.

Caliko leaned back digusted at Marco and mumbled "Entertainers." under her breathe.

"Yes, that is what I am. I am a story-teller...who knows maybe someday I will be telling people of your story?" He laughed.

Caliko scoffed and shook her head.

"Why do you have such a bad taste in your mouth about us Gypsy's?"

"Not a bad taste for you, just circus performers in general." Caliko crossed her arms and tried to find a comfortable position for her feet.

"But we aren't Circus people...we're Gypsy's" Marco winked again at her.

-----------

By the time the sun was setting and the Gypsy's had once again set up camp, they were only a few miles from where they had met and still days from the city. Caliko was beyond disgusted by now. She wanted her husband, she wanted her daughter and here she was, with strangers, slugging along, so slowly. And her body, her body had finally failed her, betrayed her when she needed it to be whole.

Angery, she stood up from where she sat, and went to her horse, she grabbed his bridle and threw herself across his back, not worrying about a saddle. She turned the horse and started to leave the camp when Marco stepped from the shadows and into her way.

"Where are you hurrying off too?" He grabbed the reins.

"I am going to go scout on ahead, I'll be back. I just want to make sure the road is clear." She smiled at him "Honestly," She leaned forward and freed the reins from his hands. "All these people around, I can't think. I need some time to myself. I will come back. I promise." She turned the horse the other direction and urged him into a run.

Caliko circled the caravan and headed towards the city. She stopped on top of a hill over-looking the Gypsy's camp almost half a mile away. She slid from her horse's back and sat down. She felt so alone, so lost. She hadn't felt this way, even after the virus. The choking feeling in the back of her throat was back again, as was the stinging in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Crying accomplished nothing, it couldn't change her past, nor could it change her future. She fought hard against it and managed to keep all but a few persistant tears from falling. Now, growing angry with herself, she roughly wiped away the tears and stood up. She was about to mount her horse and return to the camp when something caught her eye.

A bright light, that looked like dozens of torches had just appeared not far from the Gypsy's camp on the opposite side of where Caliko and her horse now stood. She stood and watched as the lights stopped and remained motionless for a minute, before flooding into the Gypsy's camp. Even at this distance, she could hear screams of panic and fear. She watched as the lights now covered the Gypsy's camp and watched as the torches were thrown upon the wagons and watched as the camp below her turned into a firey inferno.

For a few minutes, Caliko was at a loss as to what to do. Then she heard a child cry and watched as a small figure ran towards her across the burning ground. She quickly jumped on her horse and kicked it into a gallop. She rode and willed both herself and the horse to save the child. The horse stumbled, but regained its balance, nearly causing Caliko to fall. She held on and slapped it's flanks hard with her reins. In what seemed an enternity, she finally reached the child, who screamed thinking Caliko an attacker and tried to flee from her. Caliko, threw herself from the horse, twisting an ankle when she landed and called out to the little girl. The girl, turned and saw it was Caliko and ran back towards her. She wrapped her arms around Caliko's neck. Caliko tried to stand where she had fallen, but found she didn't have the strength. Caliko pryed the frightened child's arms from their death-grip around her neck and tried again to stand. This time she could. She grabbed the child's hand and led her to the horse. She lifted the little girl onto the horse and was trying to pull herself up when she heard hooves quickly approaching behind her. She handed the girl the reins, told her to hang on and slapped the horse hard, praying the girl knew how to ride.

She turned to face her attackers and saw three robed and hooded riders, all dressed entirely in black. The had swords drawn and weren't letting up their speed. The charged towards her, closer and closer, until the were right on top of her. Caliko saw the sword raise and saw the sword fall, just before the world went dark and silent.


	19. Part Three: Chapter One

-----------------------------

PART THREE

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

-----------------------------

Caliko awoke to find herself in a dark, cold room. At least she thought it was a room. She could hear water dripping somewhere nearby. "Hello?" She called out and then silently scolded herself for making such a foolish mistake. She felt around and soon found what to her felt like icy metal bars.

She grabbed them and shook them, finding them inmovable, she tried to stand up, but found her right leg useless. Caliko instead leaned up against the bars and tried to remember how she had come to be here. She fought through the pain in her head and vaguely remembered riding her horse to the top of the hill and watching the Gypsy's caravan, but after that, it only became an empty void of lost time.

How long had she been here? She wondered. Had it been hours? Days? Weeks? Suddenly, panic tore through her as she recalled the last time she felt lost in time, back to the Casino and Top Hat. Her body started to shake and the darkness spin around her. She couldn't contain the screams as the hurdled from her lungs and barreled out her throat. She desperatley shook the bars, dug into the ground beneath her, mangling her fingernails, leaving them sore and bloody. She wasn't going to be a prisoner again, she wasn't going to have _that_ happen again. Over and over she screamed. Wordless, blood curdling screams.

The sound of footsteps could be heard between Caliko's screams. And a light filled the room, but Caliko did not notice it through her tear-clouded eyes. It wasn't until a heavy boot kicked the bars to Caliko's cell, did Caliko realize she was no longer alone. But it didn't stop her. No, Caliko stood herself up and fell quickly after her body failed to hold her weight on her injured ankle, and she tried to stand again, but only managed to drag herself away from the bars.

"Stop it! Shut up! HELLO? Don't make me come in there!" The owner of the boots, opened the door to the cell and entered. He reached down and grabbed Caliko by the front of her shirt with his left hand and with all his strength shook her. It didn't stop her.

The guard knelt down in front of Caliko and looked at her.

Caliko continued to scream and cry, tears and spit coursing down her chin.

He slapped her hard across the face.

Caliko quieted and covered her face, fearful of another strike.

"About bloody time." The guard stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He placed his torch in a bracket on the wall, thinking it was the dark Caliko was afraid of, and left.

Caliko sat there, blood from a lip bitten during the slap, filling her mouth with a metallic taste, and waited. She was too fearful of another slap to remove her hands. She didn't understand why she could not control her body from shaking so violently or why she could not stop her own screams, all she knew was that she was exhausted. Tired, worn-out. Slowly, she laid herself down and fell asleep.

--------

She awoke a few hours later, a little more in control of herself, to someone being thrown into the cell with her. She did not see who it was, as the torch was taken back out with the guards and she had chosen to pretend to be asleep when the guards were around.

She sat there in silence, listening for her cellmate, debating if she should talk or remain quite. She could hear who ever it was moving around, feeling the walls and doors, trying to find a way out in the darkness. Caliko heard them creeping closer and closer, she didn't want to be touched, so she finally spoke. "Hello?"

Caliko heard the sharp intake of breathe, followed by, "Who's there?"

And there was something familiar in that voice.


	20. Part Three: Chapter Two

----------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

----------------------------------------

"Fox? FOX! Is that you?" Caliko crawled towards him.

"Caliko?" Fox grabbed Caliko in his arms and held her against him.

Caliko could feel the sharp bones and loose skin of starvation against her cheek as she buried it against Fox's bare chest. "You're alive!" She pulled away from him. "Lynx?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Where are we?"

Fox held Caliko tightly to him again, unwilling to let go of the only link to his former life. "Did you live here before the virus? Around here?"

Caliko shook her head 'no'. "I was here visiting an aunt of vacation when the virus really hit."

"Okay, I think we are in the mountains, about twenty or thirty years before the virus, a couple of rich men, had three castles deconstructed in Europe and brought here and reconstructed so they and their buddies could play King Arthur or something. I think we are in one of the castles, in the dungeon. I don't know though, I haven't been outside in ages and when I am it is always dark and I am blindfolded. From what I have seen though, I would guess it is one of those castles. I have been alone in that cell forever, they took Ly--" Fox stopped his talking and lessened his grip of Caliko. "How did you get here?" Realization of what Caliko being here could mean hit Fox and he let go of Caliko entirely. "The Camp? Dove? Happiness!"

"They are fine, as far as I know. I wasn't anywhere near the Camp when I -- when I...I don't think I was home anyway. I just woke up here."

"So did we, me and Lynx and Dog, remember our camp being attacked and then we woke up here. They took Dog a few days after we arrived and we never saw him again. Lynx... Lynx was taken a few weeks ago."

"What do they do to you?" Caliko asked, trying to find a comfortable position for her leg.

"They keep us down here for ever, and sometimes they feed us. A few times they took us out and chained us together and made us load heavy barrels onto a wagon. But it was always after dark and we always had bags over our heads that made it difficult to see."

"And the ones they take, they never come back?"

Fox tried to steady his breath, afraid of Caliko's reaction; he took a breath and answered, "No."

Caliko felt the tears stream down her face yet again. She pushed away Fox and pulled herself to the corner of the cell. She whimpered as she sat herself down, accidentally hitting her sore ankle against a rock on the dirt floor.

"Are you hurt?" Fox stood up and crossed over to her. He knelt down and felt around in the dark for Caliko.

"No, my ankle just hurts a little. Leave me be, please."

Fox returned to his side of the cell and sat down, leaning against the cool rock wall and staring into the darkness.

Caliko lay down and let the full effect of her weariness wash over her, soon she was asleep.


	21. Part Three: Chapter Three

---------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE

---------------------------------

Water rushed over Caliko and woke her. She was confused, not able to figure out where the water had come from. She opened her eyes and saw the cell was lit. The light burned her eyes after days in darkness. She blinked them trying to see. She didn't see her captors come toward her, but she felt them roughly pick her up. She was too weak from lack of food and water to fight back. All she could do was allow herself to be carried. She heard Fox call out in protest, but she kept quite, resigned to whatever fate awaited her.

She kept her eyes closed and gasped at the pain when her injured ankle hit hard against stairs, as she was half carried, half drug up them. Down a corridor and another set of stairs then they stopped and she heard the sounds of metal clacking against metal as another door was opened and she was carried into a bright, warm room.

"I knew we had a girl down there somewhere, it was just a matter of finding her."

"Good. But this one looks a little banged up. You sure there aren't anymore down there?"

"No, I know there aren't. This was the last cell we had to look in. Besides," Caliko felt her chin being lifted into the light. "A little time with you and she'll be just fine for what we need. I think her leg is a little messed up, but she's not going to need to stand right?"

"Alright, here, lay here down on the table. She seems pretty out of it. She's not going to go crazy on me? I'd better make sure."

Caliko was lifted and set down on a hard surface, she tried to roll over and curl herself up, try to protect herself from whatever was coming. Her arms where pulled out and she was held there, too weak to fight against their strength. She tried to open her eyes, but the light seemed to be coming from over the table and glared down on her, blinding her once again. Something tight was wrapped around her arm and then something cold wiped across the underside of her elbow. A familiar, old memory came back to her of when she was eight and had to have blood drawn at her doctor's office. "No." She uttered, coming out barely over a whisper.

"Hush!"

She felt the sharp prick and then she was let go. She tried to sit up and managed it. She opened her eyes and forced them to focus. She saw nothing but bright light and blurred images. She felt her body start to go heavy and her thoughts thickening. She knew she wasn't going to be able to fight off whatever drug they had injected her with, she knew it was only a matter of time.

----

Caliko awoke sometime later in the same room. Her leg felt heavy, as did the rest of her body as she still felt the lingering effects of the drug. She looked around and saw that she was in a sort of stone room filled with medical equipment. She tried to lift her hand to wipe away a stray hair across her face and noticed her arms and legs were strapped down to the table she lay on. She fought against them briefly, checking their strength before calling out. "He---Hello?" It again, only came forth as a whisper.

Her throat felt dry and her lips were cracked. She tried to gather the remaining spit in her mouth and wet her throat a little and tried again. "Hello?" This time it came out a little louder.

"Oh, you are awake again are you?" A male voice answered from across the room. The voice's face appeared over Caliko and peered down at her. His face was pudgy and wore cracked glasses. He smiled and his teeth shown yellow. "Your ankle was fractured." He poked and prodded her and took the stethoscope from around his thick neck and listened to Caliko's heart and breathing. "Their hearts always beat so fast. Don't worry about your ankle, I fixed it right up and lucky for you, I was told to go ahead and cast it. I don't know why though." He chuckled to himself and crossed over to Caliko's other side and poked at her ribs. "They all come here starving. I suppose I could get you some food. But you have to promise me that you," He looked towards the door and then back to Caliko smiling. " will behave yourself and do me a favor."

"What favor?" Caliko's stomach started to growl at the mention of food.

"Oh, we'll get to that later, nothing much. Promise to behave yourself?"


	22. Part Three: Chapter Four

------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR

------------------------------------

Caliko watched as he untied her restraints and rubbed the numbness out of her wrists. She sat up and looked down at her leg. It was crudely cast in plaster, but she had to admit, other than the heavy feeling from the cast, it didn't hurt as much anymore. She watched as he went to a cupboard and pulled out a bowl and then handed it to her. She looked inside and saw it was half full of canned peaches. She dug into them, not waiting for the fork he tried to hand her. She licked the juices as they ran down her hand and enjoyed every mouthful. He went on to offer her bread and cup of water. She set down the bowl and bread and gulped big mouthfuls. Her thirst made her brave and she held out the now empty cup and asked for more. He quickly refilled it. She drank until her stomach could hold no more, handing him the cup to refill each time it was empty. Finally she had had her fill and for once in days, she felt her body start to come back to life.

She finished the bread and one last cup before finally looking at him. "So what do I have to do?"

He smiled at her. "Oh, like I said, its nothing much." He went to the door and opened it, peering outside for a moment before closing and locking it. Then he walked over to a curtained area of the room and drew back the curtain.

There sat a bed and a rocking chair. He walked over to the chair and picked up a pile of clothes. "Let me help you over here and then you can put these on and I will put these on and you can thank me for the food."

Caliko felt her eyes widen, what was this pervert up too? But she knew she was in no condition to set-up protest. So she nodded her head and allowed him to help her to the chair, where he handed her the clothes and then pulled the curtain behind him.

She looked down at what he had handed her. It looked like an older woman's nightgown. Sort of what she had seen her grandmother wearing when she had visited her over the summers. Caliko stomach plunged with unknown dread. She took off her clothes and pulled the musty nightgown over her head. "Okay, I have it on."

He pulled back the curtain and stood before her in zip-up, footed pajamas, holding a large book. He smiled that yellow smile at her and waddled over to the bed. 'I want you to tuck me in, kiss me on my forehead and read me stories, like my Grandmother used to, before…be…" His chin quivered. "Before the virus."

Caliko's shoulders fell. It was a strange request, but much better than what she had already started to conjure up in her mind.

He crawled into the bed and under the covers. She pulled the blanket up under his chin and then made herself lean over and kiss him on the forehead. Then she settled back into the chair and read to him.

---------

They had just finished changing back into their clothes when there was a loud knock on the door. He quickly moved Caliko back to the table and tied her down again. Then went and opened the door.

Two men, one dressed entirely in black and wearing a long cape lead the way, followed by his companion, who was dressed in what in all the world appeared to Caliko as chain mail and a sheathed sword.

"We have come to see the girl." The one with the sword said.

Caliko lifted her head and watched as he came over to her and peered down at her.

"As you can see your Highness, this one is a little banged up, but, sir, I think she will do." The pudgy boy said, looking over at the boy in the cape, who was still standing by the door.

"Yes, Francis, I agree. The leg should keep her from running. Jereth?"

Jereth, the one called "Highness." finally walked over to her and looked Caliko over. He ran a hand down her face and then whispered to Caliko. "You're beautiful." His head shot up, as if shaken out of a dream and looked at the others. "Yes, she will do perfectly." He turned and walked back out the door. "Just be sure not to let her get away like the others. Jacobi."


	23. Part Three: Chapter Five

----------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE

----------------------------

Caliko was taken to a room in the west wing of the castle. (Fox's guess was right, they were in a castle in the mountains.) She was bathed and dressed in a black, silken robe, then set on a comfortable armchair. A table was laid out before her, covered with food and drink. Caliko forced herself to eat, even though her stomach was in knots over what was to happen now to her. She didn't know if this would be her last meal for awhile.

She was just reached her limit and was pushing back the plate before her, when there was a knock on the door. The female attendant that had bathed and dressed her stood up from where she had secluded herself in the corner of the room and opened it. Jereth strode into the room followed by Jacobi. Jereth motioned for the guards outside the door to take away the table and food, then motioned for Jacobi to move the attendant's chair near where Caliko sat. He sat himself down in the chair and leaned back in it. Looking over Caliko, who just sat there, staring back at him wide-eyed and even though she tried not to admit it to herself, scared out of her wits.

"Do you know where you are?" Jereth asked, still staring at Caliko.

Caliko shook her head 'no' and folded her hands in her lap.

"You are in the Kingdom of Tryst." He smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your Highness?" Caliko asked, hoping it was the right answer. She looked at him briefly, before returning her attention back to her hands.

Jereth laughed and looked over at Jacobi, who stood just beside the closed door. "This one has a brain at least. Yes, I am King Jereth. Do you know who you are?"

"Caliko?" She looked at him again, this time holding his glance longer, before returning to her hands.

Jereth leaned forward. "No, you are not just Caliko. You are Lady Caliko, Sorceress of Tryst." He smiled again as Caliko's head shot up, looking at him, confused.

"Sorceress?"

"Yes, every kingdom needs a sorcerer or witch of some kind. It just happens to be you."

Caliko looked at Jacobi, hoping this was a joke. He stood there, stoic, and did not speak. "But why me?"

"Well," Jereth leaned back again and let his arms fall to his sides. "The last three have runaway, for some reason, they never liked the title. Dunno, why. I think it's a great honor."

"What do I have to do?"

"Oh, well, we'll get into that in a few days…first we must get you rested and fattened up a little first. Is there anything you need or that you find lacking in your quarters M'Lady?"

Caliko shook her head, still very much confused. "No."

"Good," Jereth stood up. "You will have Nel here as your servant. She will do everything in her power to see that you are happy and comfortable," He leaned down and grabbed Caliko's hand and kissed it. "As I will do everything in mine." He winked at her and then let her hand go. "I'll be here in the morning to take you on a tour of the Castle Tryst."

He left taking Jacobi with him.

Caliko looked at Nel, who had just come out from hiding beside the fireplace. "Nel?"

"M'Lady?" Nel bowed to her.

"What are they going to have me do?"

Nel turned pale and went to turning down the bed. "I am sorry M'Lady, but I am not allowed to talk about such things. Things I know nothing about."


	24. Part Three: Chapter Six

------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX

------------------------------

**_A_/N: This story was never meant to be a 'Lala - lovey-dovey - everything is alright with the world' fic. For the next few chapters, this story will take another dark and violent twist. It is what is right and what was intended for this story. I am sorry if it turns a few of you away from No One Else, but I will stay true to how this story was begging to be written. I am not a 'Lala – lovey-dovey – everything is alright with the world' person and this does become reflected in my writing. I do hope, though, that you will stick with me through these next few chapters, as I promise, if you do, you will not be disappointed. Enjoy!**

Caliko sat on the horse and stared at the burning village before her. She could hear the screams of terror and smell the sickly scent of burning flesh. The heavy smoke burned her eyes and made her already drug-heavy head even heavier. She knew that this was real, that the death and murder before her was real. And she knew it was all done in her name. By her doing. She couldn't fight it anymore and let her body go.

She felt herself falling…..

-------

Caliko awoke, freshly bathed, her hair still damp and she stretched. She knew she was back in her room, and she knew that Jereth had sent Jacobi to fetch her the night before, but after that it was only a blur of faded, shaky images and brief snatches of screams. "Nel?" She called out.

Nel stood up from the chair she sat in beside the bed. "M'Lady?"

Caliko sat up. "What happened?" She asked, even though she knew Nel wouldn't answer her.

Nel merely smiled at her. "I'll have some food brought up to you M'Lady, and the King asked me to have you sent to his quarters when you awoke. I will send for Jacobi after you eat."

Caliko watched as Nel opened the door and left. She threw back the satin sheets and stood up. She crossed the bare, cold floor to the window and looked out. She could see faint wisps of smoke coming from further down the mountain. Could her nightmare have been true?

Surely not. She thought to herself as she sat down at her dressing table and brushed through her hair.

Not counting her time in the dungeon, Caliko had been here two weeks, it had been ages since she and Hawk left the Gaian's and she almost felt like she would never see her loved ones again. How long had it been since she had last seen Lynx? She had thought and re-thought her last minutes with him. She had been cold and cruel and she knew it. And regretted it. She told herself, that if ever she saw him again and was able to hold him in her arms, she would make up for that night. Show him that she really loved him.

And Oriel, once she got back to her daughter, and every fiber of her being told her that one day she would, she would never let her out of her sight again. She was stupid to have left her. Who knew if she was safe and fed and happy. What if these Executioners had gotten her too?

The Executioners…it was the first time she had thought of them since she had been brought out of the dungeon…. Did this mean that Jereth and Jacobi were the leaders of these horrible murders?

A knock on the door interrupted Caliko's thoughts. She muttered an "Enter." And set down the brush. She turned and watched as two servants brought in the table and another pair laid food down upon it. They nodded in acknowledgment and then left Caliko alone once again.

She had just sat herself before the table and starting picking at the food when another knock came on the door. "Enter." Caliko said, not bothering to look up.

"Is that how you treat your King?"

Caliko looked up, surprised to see Jereth standing before her. She stood up and bowed her head. "Sorry, your Majesty."

"It's nothing…. For you at least." He looked at Caliko and smiled. He crossed the room and reached out, rubbing his hand against Caliko's cheek.

Caliko kept herself from recoiling from his touch.

"If only you weren't the Sorceress of Tryst, I might have made you my Queen." He chuckled and turned away from Caliko, sitting down in an armchair near the fireplace. "Sit. Eat."

Caliko did as she was bid and sat back down and helped herself to some browned meat. She looked at her plate, trying not to make eye contact with Jereth.

"I can to talk to you about last night. Do you remember?"

"Was it true then?" Caliko whispered, her appetite suddenly gone.

"Was what true?" He crossed his arms.

She looked up, her eyes bright with tears. "The village?"

"Yes." He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his chin on his now-interlaced fingers. "You did very well, you know. The others all tried to run the first time."

Caliko swallowed. "Why?"

"Because we must. We must drive out the supporters of Jameson."

"Jameson?"

"My brother." He stood and crossed over to the window, gazing out he continued. "Before the virus, my brother and our friend Natalie, used to come here to the castles and stay summers with our uncle and Natalie's grandfather. They are the ones who had the castles built…. I am sure you have heard of the story." He looked at Caliko, who nodded her head. "When the virus hit and the adults died, we came here. We stayed in Caer Paravel, Natalie's grandfather's castle." He smiled and chuckled. "It wasn't really called that. It was called Urbany Estate, but she loved those CS Lewis books so much." Jereth turned back to the window, leaning his head against the stone of the wall. "She used to run around, swear she was a sorceress, that every castle didn't need a princess, but a witch or wizard. She was something else."

"What happened to her?"

Jereth sat in silence for a moment before punching the wall. "Jameson stole her from me and then killed her."

Caliko didn't know what to say or do. But she knew that most likely her best course of action was to remain silent.

"He took her and then killed her. I was King of Caer Paravel. He took my crown and threw me into the dungeon. But I got out and when I did, I burned all of Caer Paravel as I could. Someday I will show you what I did. I burned it down. If I couldn't be King then no one else was going to be. So I took half the tribe and left for Tryst. Jameson and Natalie left for Durentoo. A few months later, Jameson's 'Winged Dragon Army' attacked one of the villages in my kingdom. So I sent my Executioners to attack one of Jameson's. Natalie sent a messenger, asking for me, ME, to stop this madness. Like I started it or something. Ha!" He laughed and walked back to his chair, sitting down. "I killed the messenger and had his body returned to Durentoo. Natalie then sent another, saying she would meet with me, but not here at Tryst. I agreed to meet with her and did, but while we were talking, Jameson's army attacked us and killed Natalie. I swore that day; I would do two things. One I would always make sure there was a sorceress in this castle and two, make sure my brother and his kingdom are murdered the same way they murdered Natalie."


	25. Part Three: Chapter Seven

-------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN

--------------------------------

Caliko paced the floor. Walking back and forth, back and forth. She knew what was going to occur tonight. Another raid. It would be her third in two weeks. Her seventh all together.

She agreed to be a willing participant only due to the fact that both Jacobi and Jereth had promised the Gaian's safety and security from the upcoming raids. She had found out through Jereth that the Gaian tribe had been spared from attack, but was scheduled to be raided in the near future. By agreeing to stay and be Tryst's Sorceress she had at least secured her daughter and friend's security.

She had not heard anything of Lynx and/or Fox, a matter that troubled her greatly. She knew Jereth wanted her to forget her 'old life' and move on and become Tryst's true Sorceress, but he took her pleas to spare her tribe with true feeling. She had not mentioned her daughter, as Jereth would not have approved of The Sorceress having given birth to child. Something Natalie apparently would not have been so careless to have happen. Nor would he accepted or approved of Caliko being married and looking for her husband. Another part of life, Natalie would have secluded herself from. Nel gave these little tidbits of advice to her. Who, though secretive and unsociable, took her job of securing Caliko's well being and happiness seriously. Making it her duty to school Caliko in the 'do's' and 'don'ts' of Tryst and what it truly meant to be a Sorceress.

Caliko hated this place, almost as much as she hated the Casino. But at least here, her body was left unharmed and unviolated. She took one last pace around the room before throwing herself down on the bed. She looked at Nel, who was at her customary spot, sitting in a chair beside the fireplace.

"You need to calm yourself. Carry yourself with as much dignity and respect as possible. Show little emotion. It was what Natalie would have done." Nel said over her shoulder, staring into the fire.

"Oh screw Natalie!" Caliko yelled, throwing a pillow at the wall.

Nel jumped up from her chair and ran over and picked up the pillow and then pointed it at Caliko. "Hush your mouth M'Lady!" She set the pillow beside Caliko and looked towards the door, praying inside that the guards hadn't heard her Lady's outburst. She had grown fond of Caliko and knew what the consequences of her outburst could mean if someone overheard. She looked back at Caliko and this time pointed her finger in Caliko's face. "If you value your life and your daughter's life, do not speak that way about Lady Natalie." She whispered. "If Jereth found out, he would kill you and then your tribe and child just spite your memory." She stared hard at Caliko. "Do you understand?"

Caliko nodded her head and letting herself fall back into the soft blankets of her bed.

-------

Caliko sat upon the mare, watching the horror from the edge of the encampment. It wasn't very big. Just a few dozen travelers. She watched as Jereth rode through the scared, huddled group of survivors and trampled a girl under his horse's heavy hooves. She tried to close her eyes from it. But she could never block out the screams and cries. She watched, hoping Jereth had had his fill of revenge and murder for the night.

He stopped his mount and called out, "For our Lady Caliko!"

His Executioners returned his cry with 'Caliko!'

Jereth rode to Caliko and jumped from his horse and pulled Caliko from hers. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the girl he had trampled. "Look at her!" He whispered in her ear. "See what we are doing for you? To avenge your death?" He let go of Caliko and turned to the survivors. "Natalie lives! You can tell your _King _she is back! And she is with her true Kingdom, Tryst! She has taken on a name more appropriate, Caliko!" He turned back to Caliko. "Take her blood and put it on your hands, then put them on your face, it is what Natalie would have done for me!" He whispered.

'But, I'm not—" Caliko started to protest.

"Gaians." Jereth whispered, smiling at her.

Caliko knelt down beside the girl, who was still breathing. She forced her hands to place themselves against the girl's face, letting the blood ooze onto them. Then she stood and placed her bloody hands against her flushed cheeks.

The Executioners filled the night with their cheers.

Jereth walked Caliko back to her black mare and helped her up into the saddle. HE mounted his horse and then called to the survivors one last time. "She is back for revenge on Jameson. He murdered her. I will do everything in my power to make sure her death is repaid in full, by Jameson and all who our loyal to him! Tell _that_ to your King!"

Caliko nodded her head in acknowledgement and then turned her horse to leave. The sun was coming up and Jereth was done.

-------

They rode across the threshold and into the courtyard. Caliko stopped her black mare. She wiped the sweat mingled with blood off her brow and saw him.

He was pulling a cart heavily burdened with wood. His head was bent, his body looked starved and mistreated. But there he was. Alive. Alive and so close.

She leapt from the mare and ran to him yelling out his name.

Lynx looked up and thought once again, hunger and hard work had brought the ghosts of his past out to play. He looked back down and continued to pull the heavy cart.

"Lynx!"

He stopped. Yes, he had heard her call his name for months now, but somehow, this time it sounded different.

"Lynx!"

_Sounded real._ He dropped the handles off the cart and looked, forcing his mind and vision to focus and he saw her.

They ran to each other.

They were almost there.

Almost finally home in each other's arms when the others came and grabbed them. Caliko reached her arm out as her attendants grabbed her.

A few guards that were awaiting Caliko's return grabbed Lynx.

He felt his fingertips touch Caliko's outstretched hand.

He tried to grab it and hold tight.

She felt his thumb brush against the top of her hand. Felt the quick warmness of it. And then it was gone. Caliko could no longer feel him.

Lynx could no longer see Caliko after a guard hit him on his skull and he fell, blackness covering his eyes. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her and still feel where his hand had briefly touched hers.


	26. Part Three: Chapter Eight

----------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT

-----------------------------------

"Who is he!" Jereth yelled at Caliko, throwing her across the room.

Caliko sobbed. She had found him, he was still alive. But not for long if she didn't soothe Jereth. "My brother!"

"Your brother? You never mentioned a brother." Jereth sat down at his desk and looked at Caliko, who sat on the floor, trying to stop her crying.

"Why do you think I wanted the Gaians left alone? I have a brother and a sister. Please don't harm him!" She wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Natalie didn't have any brothers or sisters."

"I am not Natalie, I will play Natalie and be everything that Natalie would have been, if only you keep my brother and sister safe!" She walked towards him, and leaned on the desk. "I promise to you, I will stay here forever and be your Sorceress if only you keep them safe and let me see my brother."

Jereth looked at her and thought. "Fine. I will keep my promise to keep the Gaian's safe. I will never break that. And you may see your brother, if you do swear to stay in Tryst."

------

He stood there in the doorway quietly staring at her.

She could hardly recognize him. His hair had grown and he was bruised and dirty.

She had to do it know, while she had a chance. This may be their only chance. She stood up on the bed and ran across the silken sheets, leaping into his arms and quickly finding his lips with hers.

Lynx held her against him and took a moment to respond to her kisses as he stopped and merely enjoyed her being against him.

Caliko set her feet on the ground and Lynx started to speak, she put her hand against his mouth and grabbed his hand with the other. She pulled him towards the bed and pushed gently, making him sit. She wrapped his head in her arms, resting his head on her chest. She kissed his hair and breathed in, taking in his scent underneath all the dirt and grime.

Lynx put his arms around her waist and rubbed her back, his hands rubbing against the thin silk dress.

Caliko felt her chest become wet as tears poured from Lynx's eyes. Caliko let go of him and lifted his head up to hers. She looked down at him and smiled, wiping away his tears before kissing him again.

This time Lynx did not hesitate, but rather kissed her back. All the months apart and the last argument between them seemed to melt away and they were finally one with one another. He pulled at the ribbon ties on Caliko's dress and watched as it fell from her shoulders, leaving her bare from the waist up. He grabbed her again; too afraid she was only a ghost standing before him and buried his face against her neck.

Caliko moved him away and lifted Lynx's shirt over his head, revealing more cuts and bruises. She heard herself whimper and the tears sliding down her cheeks as Lynx stood up and then lifted Caliko into his arms and laid her on the bed beneath him.

He untied the last ribbon and opened the dress.

Caliko made move to cover herself from him and then stopped. She sat up and reached her hands out to help Lynx out of his pants. Lynx backed away and kicked off his ragged shoes before looking at Caliko sitting, naked, on the bed before him. He gasped for air, this was a dream, his life had been too cruel for this to be real.

He put his hands to his head and fell to his knees crying.

Caliko stood and came to him, kneeling down beside him and rubbing his back. "Shh…shhh." She soothed before lifting his head and looking into his eyes for a moment, showing him that she was in fact there.

Lynx grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Caliko kissed him back and unbuttoned his pants and helped him slide them off. Lynx gently laid her down the bare floor.

He looked down at her, confirming this is what she really wanted. Caliko smiled and nodded her head before pulling him to her.

On the floor of Tryst, in midst of all the chaos and death that surrounded them, Lynx and Caliko were finally safe and at home.


End file.
